Voltron Legacy - Season 3
by WarzonePrez
Summary: Ongoing story of five Garrison Academy graduates who pilot five ships that form Voltron, Defender of the universe. JC, Roxy, Tails, Seth and Dariana continue to fight against the Drule Supremacy, and an evil new leader that threatens the galaxies! Also follows the reconstruction of Vehicle Voltron, and follows the evolution of the Voltron Force.
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

Countless stars dance in a sea of darkness...

_From days of long ago...from uncharted regions of the universe comes a legend...the legend of Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

[ Voltron arched back, his eyes lighting up and ready for battle ]

_A mighty robot...loved by good and feared by evil_

[ The stars seem to move, and Earth comes into view. ]

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the Galaxy. On Planet Earth..._

[ Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is sitting with the High Council, discussing with them the current state of the project. ]

_A Galaxy Alliance was formed. Together with the good plantes of the Solar System and far beyond, they maintained peace throughout the universe._

[ Various robeasts begin to fly twoards Earth, and visions of Haggar, Maahox, Wade, and various Drule Commanders hover behind them. ]

_Untill...horrible menaces, once thought defeated, returned to threaten the galaxy..._

[ Voltron appears, firing its Magma Pistols. ]

_Voltron was needed once more!_

[ JC, Roxy, Tails, Seth, and Dariana are shown in full uniform, standing tall against the threat. ]

_This is a story...of a super force of Academy specialists...entrusted by the Alliance with the ancient secrets of how to assemble..._

[ Voltron reached to his hip and pulls the energy beam that becomes th Blazing Sword, and swings it once before brandishing it. ]

_Voltron...Defender of the Universe!_


	2. Episode 301

_**Author's Note - **The Arusian Space Academy is about to open...so with lance taking his place as Headmaster, who is going to pilot Red Lion? New cadets make their way into the picture, as our fearless members of the new Voltron Force continue their adventures on Earth, Arus, and beyond._

**_Theme Music : _**_"Take Me Home" by Cash Cash_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 53 : Take Me Home**

"You sick son of a blit!" a young female cadet shouted at the boy in her academy dorm room. She grabbed a huge handful of clothes and assorted items that obviously belonged to him and pitched then out the third story window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the boy asked angrily.

"What I should have done a long time ago!" she shouted. "Getting rid of you and everything that reminds me of you! You've done this to me for the last time, Paul! Now get the flack out!"

"I told you nothing happened!" he shouted. "I swear!"

"I caught you red handed!" she screamed back. "You think I'm a complete idiot?"

"I was helping her look for something!" he shouted.

"And you both had to be naked, on top of her and grinding to find it?" she shouted back with a half laugh. "I know what YOU were looking for! Now get out!"

"Jenny, baby, come on," he said, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand, then his arm, twisted it around and behind his back, then slammed him face first into the wall, pinning him there.

"This is the last time I am going to warn you, you sick freak," she said through gritted teeth. "Get out of here, and never come back. If I see you again, even one glance, and you're gonna be missing some very sensitive parts of your body. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded, unable to speak. She opened the door and threw him out, slamming the door behind her. She locked the door and walked over to the couch, falling face first into it crying. Moments later, her cell phone began to ring. She picked up.

"What?" she shouted, thinking it was Paul. "Oh, I'm sorry Professor…no, no I'm not busy…..extra credit assignment? Doing what? ….well, what kinda test are we talking about? ….alright, I'll be down to the auditorium in a half hour….no problem…..ok bye." She sighed. "Accelerated learning program. So help me, this better involve something better than a simulator." She gathered her things and stuffed them into a pack, then took off out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

"Jonathan Carter Grend!" his mother shouted. She walked up to him and held his face in her hands, then gave him a great big hug. "Your father and I are so proud of you." She smiled.

"Thanks mom," JC replied. "I want you to meet one of my fellow pilots, my friend Roxy Truvall." Roxy shot him a look, but smiled and shook his mother's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you," Roxy said.

"For me as well," JC's mom replied. "It's not every day you get a visit from members of the Voltron Force!"

"We're gonna be launching for Arus later today," he said. "I just wanted to stop in and make sure you were alright. You know Roxy's from Arus?"

"I didn't know," she replied. "That's nice though. What is going on on Arus?"

"The Academy is opening a new campus there," Roxy said. "We're going there for the grand opening."

"How exciting!" his mom said. "Well, it was nice meeting you. And Jon….please be careful."

"I will, mom," he replied, giving her another big hug before he and Roxy left.

* * *

"We have to strike now!" one member of the council shouted. "We can't afford to have an Alliance training facility so close to the Koronith borders!"

"And what?" Throk asked. "We allow them to squash us with Voltron? We need to come up with a better strategy than that! Brute force will get us to the same place Zarkon is!"

"My plan was fool proof!" Twyla shouted. "If it wasn't for that other Voltron Force from Terra, General Kovinx would have destroyed both forces from Earth!" They continued to bicker as Wade stood just outside the door with Commander Kala.

"Look at them all," she said, "Bickering like a bunch of pathetic fools. They don't realize the potential the Empire truly has."

"I have observed them at their best and at their worst," Wade replied. "They call one another idiots and fools. And that is exactly what they are. They lack focus and discipline."

"I've always admired your military genius," she said, looking over at him.

"And I've always admired your strategic mind," he replied. "The Drule Supremacy needs a leader they can believe in, but one who is just as strong willed and strategically minded." At that point, Wade stopped as he watched a red-skinned Drule walk into the room. The man was taller and broader than most, and was dressed in full military garb, and a red cape that stretched to his knees. He approached the council table, showing no fear on his face.

"I have listened long enough to the bickering of this council," the man said. "You are all a disgrace to the name of the Empire!"

"And who might you be?" Throk questioned. The man took a deep breath and walked up to Throk. Throk tried to show no fear, but the man towered over him, looking down on him with his pointed teeth. He flashed a small and sadistic grin before grabbing Throk by the throat and pinning him against the wall. He looked into his eyes.

"I…..am your savior….you pathetic little peon," he said through his teeth. "If you want to call yourself Drule, so be it. But don't you dare embarrass the name of your race with threats you can't very well back up." He dropped Throk to the ground. The council was on edge. Merla was the only one at the table who didn't seem alarmed. In fact, she seemed intrigued by this man's show of power and confidence. "You have all been so lost in your pathetic and selfish visions of glory that you have forgotten to bring glory to the Empire! To the point you allowed the Empire to fall!" He pounded his fist on the table. "No more. Zeppo ignored the woes of a dying planet, Zarkon lost the vision of a true supreme race, and the entire Empire failed and fell to their knees in front of an ancient power in the form of a giant mechanical monster." He turned from them. "My name is Kanji Red. Call me King, Emperor, Lord. It doesn't matter. I will lead this Empire back to glory. And those of you against me will meet a quick death." The council swallowed their words and bowed their heads. Even Wade was impressed by this man's prowess. He had single handedly done what Wade hoped to accomplish….finally unify the Drule races into one combat-ready unit capable of crushing the life out of the Galaxy Alliance.

* * *

"The Voltron Force has launched for Arus," one of the council members said. "In a matter of days, the new Arus Campus of the Academy will be open. This will be a bold new step in establishing a foothold in the Denubian Galaxy."

"But that leaves us defenseless!" another council member protested. "Didn't we support and fund Project Defender as a tool to defend Earth? Why are we sending them away and leaving the earth at the mercy of our enemies? The Drules are still out there. And after Lotor's escape from Bastile 12…."

"That is still under investigation, Admiral," Commander Stormclaw replied. "And speaking of investigation, what news do we have about the incident with the Defender?"

"Well, Commander," Captain Newley replied, "We haven't received all the data from the recorders as of yet. Sergeant Stoker has been working with the Project Defender team at decoding them. Sergeants Katz and Karateya are working on trying to piece the ships together again. We'll hopefully know more about what happened in the next few days."

"That's all fine and good," the Admiral said, "but what about our defenses?"

"We don't expect an attack," Stormclaw replied, "but if one happens, rest assured, we'll be ready." He looked over at the clock. "Right now I think we all should break for lunch. We can discuss more about the project and funding once we return." He saluted everyone, and they stood up and left the room. Stormclaw pulled Newley aside.

"What's up, Mike?" he asked.

"How's Hawkins holding up?" Stormclaw asked.

"The Commander, or the Space Marshall?" Newley laughed.

"Both, actually," Stormclaw replied.

"He's holding up, considering all that's happened," Newley replied. "But he's got his mind on other things. Len's going into surgery later today. They're going to deliver the twins via Cesarian."

"Are they alright?" he asked.

"Fine!" Newley reassured him. "But because of how big the twins are, they were afraid to proceed with inducing labor. They felt it would be safer to perform the procedure."

"Seems like everyone's having babies this month," Stormclaw laughed. "Princess Allura on Arus, and now Lenora….hey, when are you planning on becoming a father?" Newly was walking away and suddenly burst out in laughter, pointing at Mike.

"That's…..that's a good one," he laughed, barely able to get the words out. He continued to walk away as both men laughed.

* * *

JC and the team walked slowly towards the Castle of Lions where Coran and the others were preparing for the opening ceremony.

"This is actually kinda awesome," Roxy said. "For the first time, we have an official GA Academy training facility right here on Arus!"

"It is kinda cool," JC said. There was a brief pause.

"So," Roxy continued, "How come you told your mom I was just your 'friend'?"

"We're not friends?" he asked. She elbowed him.

"Yeah," she replied, "but I thought we were more than that."

"We made it official?" he asked.

"You know what, Grend?" she said. "Get bent." She walked ahead of him.

"Smooth, JC," Seth said laughing. "Real smooth."

"Dammit," he said under his breath as he tried to catch up.

* * *

"So," Hunk said to Lance as they made their way down the hall to the elevator, "have you given any thought as to who's gonna be taking over flying Red?" Lance shuddered.

"I've been trying not to think about it," Lance replied. "She and I have been together for a long time. Been through a lot together. I can't just let go, ya know?"

"I hear ya, bro," Hunk replied. "But don't forget, you got someone else you plan to spend a long time with." Lance laughed.

"I know, you're right," Lance replied. "I just can't imagine anyone else behind her controls. I thought I'd have more time to think about this, but with everything with the academy moving far ahead of schedule, it's got my head spinning."

"It is coming up fast," Hunk said. "You having second thoughts about taking that headmaster position?"

"This is my chance to have a future with Ginger," Lance replied. "How can I pass that up? I wish I had time to hand pick someone I know would treat red right." He and Hunk looked ahead and saw the Jet Force team being lead in my Roxy, who seemed to be in one of her moods again.

"Maybe the decision will be easier than you think," Hunk said, elbowing lance. Lance grinned as the team approached.

"Truvall!" Lance shouted.

"McClain!" Roxy shouted back. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "So, Headmaster, huh?"

"Yeah," Lance replied. "The Garrison just can't seem to get along without my intense teaching skills."

"If you'll excuse us, we have some catching up to do," Roxy said. They walked away from the rest of the team. Hunk looked at them and grinned.

"Welcome back to Arus!" he said. "Lemme show you where we have the buffet set up for the celebration!" They followed Hunk out to the courtyard.

* * *

Commander Stormclaw walked up to Chip as he seemed feverishly hard at work at the computer terminal in the main hangar.

"Sergeant Stoker," he asked, "have you found any more information so far?"

"Aside from eyewitness accounts, including my own, I haven't been able to dig up much as of yet," Chip replied. "When we launched with the Defender from earth, I did a full check of the systems. Everything seemed to be in good shape. Don't get me wrong, Commander, Voltron has been through alot. The last overhaul we had was years ago when they reconditioned the solar inducers in an attempt to solve the original power issue we were having when it was first launched."

"So you believe it was just the age of the equipment?" Stormclaw asked. Chip snorted.

"Voltron is more than just equipment, Commander," he replied. "Voltron is unlike any piece of machinery man has ever seen. Even with the wear on the systems, there was no reason for the interlocks to fail the way they did. Dr Loring made this design complex alright…to the point where it couldn't be explained. It's not only going to make investigating the accident next to impossible, but it's going to make rebuilding it just as impossible."

"From your own recollection," Stormclaw asked, "what happened?"

"Jeff gave the order to come at it with the Blazing Sword," he replied. "With virtually no time to react, the spiked ball attached to that flail, which was about three quarters our size, flew at us. We brought the sword down hoping to block or even cut through it, but it was so massive it impacted on the side of the blade. I saw it shatter in three pieces. The force was so strong that my harness busted, and I was thrown from my seat. I saw the tip of the sword break apart, but it wasn't what separated my ship from the rest. From what I could tell after the incident, the interlock at the shoulder joint failed and disengaged. And I'm still at a loss as to whether the failure was part of the cause, or if it's what saved our lives from the impact."

"In the meantime," Stomclaw said, "I have given you and your team access to Project Defender's classified records. It includes several writings from Dr. Loring himself that were never released to even the top brass. Maybe there's something in there that could give you a clue into the failsafes he may have built into the robot, or even give you insight into how to rebuild it."

"Thank you, Commander," Chip replied. Stormclaw left him to his work.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Jon asked Len as she laid there on the table. She was exhausted, but nodded her head yes in a dizzy state. The doctors lifted the first of the two babies from her and gave it to one of the nurses. The doctor went in, and carefully removed the second, handing them over to another nurse.

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "One girl and one boy." Jon looked and smiled at them, as did Len, tilting her head to the side to see. "Commander Hawkins, I'm going to ask you to step outside while we finish the procedure. The babies are rather small. We want to get them checked out and tested to make sure they are truly alright."

"Of course," Jon replied.

"Jon?" Len said, looking up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, stroking her hair. "_Mon ange."_ He smiled. "I'll be here when you wake up." He left the room, and she allowed herself to drift back to sleep.

* * *

Jenny walked into the auditorium in the main Garrison Academy building. She had been expecting more people, but found it was just the professor there, fiddling with a holographic projector machine used for presenting a large crowd material. When she came in, he noticed right away as the silence in the room had been broken, as had his concentration.

"Ah, Jennifer," he said with a bit of a smile. "Please come here. There is something I want to show you." She carefully came down the steps and walked towards where he stood next to the projector.

"You said there would be a signup for this Accelerated Learning Program," she said. "But there's no one else here."

"I know," he replied. "I wanted to give you first crack at the written exam, as you have been my star pupil."

"But what is it?' she asked.

"Something dreams are made of, dear girl," he replied. "This isn't just a learning program. This is a chance to explore the universe in ways you couldn't possibly imagine, and experience scientific discoveries like no other!"

"Professor Paige," she said, "I don't understand."

"The GA Flight Academy is currently doing a search for pilots to fill ranked positions on the Defender," he said. "I remember from my years serving on the Explorer the things I saw and experienced. I went into that journey a well learned man and came back even more educated. I made discoveries in the medical and scientific fields that broadened my horizons."

"I'm not looking to get into the medical field though," she said. "Don't get me wrong, Professor, I know my stuff when it comes to scientific research, but I don't just want to be sitting behind a microscope aboard a stuffy old ship."

"Trust me," he replied. "You'll find a lot more than that aboard the Defender. I assume with the Drule threat still looming, they are looking for capable fighters and pilots as well."

"That's more up my alley," she said. "But I thought you said this was more of a scientific position?"

"The Defender's number one mission is and always has been to explore new worlds, and to find new livable ones to ease the overcrowded planets of the Galaxy Alliance. This exploration is at the core of our scientific research. It's not all about microscopes and beakers, Jennifer. It's about exploring the unknown."

"I understand what you mean, Professor," she replied. "I'll do my best." She sat sown on a chair and began working on the exam. The Professor began fiddling through his holographic slides…slides depicting the launching of the Explorer, and of Dr. Loring's Voltron.


	3. Episode 302

_**selena devargo - **Jenny is my favorite, but there are six new characters coming to the force!_

_**KathDMD - **My partner in crime...wait until you see the opeing ceremony! By the way, we'll see more of the babies later in the season. JC isn't an idiot in my opinion...Roxy is fickle! And Kanji Red is gonna make Zarkon look like the tooth fairy! (Dental humor unintentional there)_

_**cubbieberry - **Don't worry...nanny is taking very good care of little Alex! You will see more of him later on in this half of the season._

* * *

_**Author's Note -**__ While the ceremony is about to begin on Arus to open the new Acadamy campus, back on Earth, a new band of cadets are being tested and chosen to take their place aboard the Defender. Will Chip and his team be able to piece together Voltron? And what will happen to the former team members?_

**_Theme Music : _**_"Beautiful Disaster" by Jon McLaughlin_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD._

* * *

**Episode 54 : Beautiful Disaster**

A crowd formed in front of the newly erected Graham Center building, waiting to enter the classrooms. A young blonde girl stood to the back of the crowd, eyeballing the scene. A young man approached her.

"So," he said, "you here to take the test?"

"No, I'm here to learn how to bake brownies," she replied sarcastically. He laughed.

"Well I plan to not only take that test," he said, "but place in the top ten. I hear there are spots open on the Defender, and maybe even on the Voltron Force!"

"Phht," she snorted. "The Voltron Force. Keep dreamin', buddy. No one gets to be on that team. Especially not someone with a stick up their ass like you." He took a step back.

"Like you'd have a chance with an attitude like yours," he retorted.

"Just being honest," she said matter of factly. "Name's Dixie Calla, by the way."

"Ken Hunter," he replied, offering to shake her hand. She brushed him off, and he slowly lowered it. "Well, regardless, good luck. I still have high hopes of acing this thing."

"Eh," she replied. "Good luck to you too then." They started letting students in, and the crowd slowly funneled through the doors, eager to begin the testing.

* * *

Twyla paced back and forth on the bridge of her command ship. The soldiers and robots around her continued to do their jobs, seemingly unaware of her plight.

"That overbearing red-skinned freak thinks he can walk in and just take over the entire empire," she said to herself. "He's not even aware of or making a move against the Galaxy Alliance and their attempt to establish a training ground on Arus! An absolute fool! It's time I take this matter into my own hands." She turned to her left. "General Dari, is the Robeast ready?"

"It has been prepped and ready for launch, Commander," Dari replied. "Before Voltron can even come to their aid, it will destroy their entire facility, and render it useless!"

"We must keep Arus cut off from the rest of the Alliance at all costs," Twyla said, slamming her fist into her hand. "The fate of the Empire, and our foothold in the areas we control depend on it.

* * *

Jeff walked into Commander Hawkins' office. As Jon looked up at him, Jeff gave him a salute.

"Sir," he said, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Jon replied. "Please, have a seat." Jeff sat down. "Jeff, as you know I've been thinking long and hard about who would be replacing me as Commander of the Defender. And I think I've finally made my decision."

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"You, Jeff," he replied. Jeff almost choked.

"Me?" he asked. "I mean, I'm honored, Commander. But what about the Air team? What about Voltron?"

"We're not sure how long it will be until the Project Defender team can get Voltron pieced back together again," Jon replied. "This will give us a chance to scout around and find replacements for the members of the Force that have applied for transfer. Chip, Tangor and Zandee have taken a permanent position on the Project Defender team, Ginger put in for a transfer to Arus, and Lisa is transferring to Terra as part of the Gladiator Voltron Force there."

"I know," Jeff said. "Lisa mentioned that to me earlier today. Makes sense with Aidan being their team leader and all."

"We're also receiving a new officer on the bridge of the Defender," Jon said.

"Who?" Jeff asked. Jon smiled.

* * *

"May I have your attention please," Allura said as the festivities at the castle commenced. Nanny sat nearby holding newborn Alex in her arms. "This week marks a glorious occasion…one which will bring Arus and its allies closer than ever. The Galaxy Alliance Space and Flight Academy had been hard at work attempting to secure a place on Arus for aspiring cadets who wish to protect their homeworlds and improve the lives of its citizens. Now we finally get to see the fruits of their labor with the grand opening of the new Arusian Campus." The crowd cheered wildly. "And now, without further ado, let me present to you to new headmaster of this school, Lieutenant Lance McClain." Lance stood up and took the podium. Allura walked over to the empty chair next to Keith and sat down. Lance cleared his throat.

"I'm not so good at speeches," he said, "but I guess I better get used to it, huh?" The crowd chuckled a little. "I'm deeply honored that I have been given the opportunity to lead the new students of this academy to greatness. And that's exactly what I expect to see come out of this program every day of every school year….greatness. The same training excellence myself and my colleagues received at the GA Academy will now be readily available to the people of Arus and its surrounding allies. We hope that through our hard work and dedication, we can bring Arus and its allies closer to the Galaxy Alliance, and form a stronger relationship between our worlds." He paused as everyone applauded. "Now, without further ado, please enjoy today's festivities, and tomorrow, we will move to the campus for tomorrow's ribbon cutting ceremony." He walked off the stage as the crowd clapped. He met up with Hunk who was just off stage clapping as well.

"Good job, dude," he said.

"Again," Lance said, "speeches are not my strong point. I'm excited about this position, but I'm still not sure about giving up Red, dude. I know the Lions have a way of deeming those who are 'worthy'." He made the 'quotes' sign with his fingers. "But I don't just wanna one day just say, 'Here ya go,' and just hand it over to some random pilot. The cadets had time to prove themselves. I just want to know the pilot to sit in that seat has had that same training and experience, if not more."

"I know," Hunk said, patting him on the back. "I actually thought you'd be the last one to give up their lion."

"Not so much giving up," Lance said with a frown. "If I had my way, I'd do both."

"But you know you can't," Hunk said.

"I know," Lance replied. He let out a sigh.

"Tell you what," Hunk said, coming up with a brilliant idea. "You're the new headmaster. Why don't you try holding a competition? Like a test to see if they make the cut. This way you have some control as to who sits behind those controls."

"You know what," Lance said, "that's a great idea. The winner of the competition I'll take on as my protégé, kinda like Daniel was to Keith, or Vince to Pidge."

"Exactly," Hunk said. "Now that that's settled, can we eat now?" Lance laughed.

"Yeah," he replied, "let's just enjoy the banquet, and we'll hit up Keith and Allura with that idea in the morning."

* * *

"So what is the deal with you and Lance McClain anyway?" Tails asked abruptly as the girls readied themselves for bed.

"He's the one that rescued me from the caves," Roxy said. "I know I haven't told many people about what happened to me when I was little. I don't exactly like thinking about it. But for a couple years, I was living in the caves, eating wild mushrooms and other things, and trying to survive. It wasn't until Kogane and his crew arrived on Arus and reactivated Voltron that the people here had a shred of hope. Shortly after fighting off Zarkon's forces for the first time, Queen Allura, then just Princess, held a banquet much like tonight's. They tried to get the people to come out of hiding and for once enjoy a delicious cooked meal in the safety of the castle. Most of the people were afraid. The Voltron Force went into the caves to search for people, hoping to coax them out of hiding. Days into the search, Lance discovered a portion of the caves that was concealed by a partial cave-in. There amongst the rubble, he found me, apparently fast asleep. I was frightened at first, but I did eventually come with him back to the castle. From then on, I'd been under the care of everyone at the castle….an orphan and ward of the state. But I always had a soft spot for Lance….because he was the one who rescued me."

"A father figure," Dariana said, slipping into her flannel nightgown. "And a friend. No wonder why you remain so close."

"Did you ever…you know…" Tails said, making obscene gestures. Roxy frowned.

"Absolutely not!" she scowled. "Like Dari said, he's been like another father to me. Plus you know how he is. He's been a ladies' man for a long time."

"So," Tails continued, "now that he's becoming the headmaster of the Academy here on Arus, who's gonna be flying Red Lion?"

"I honestly don't know," Roxy replied. "I trained in Red quite a bit. It seemed to form a bond with me. But I have other things going on now…"

"Like you and JC," Tails said.

"I'm not even sure about that anymore," Roxy replied. "I still can't get over what happened at his parent's house. He introduced me as his 'friend'." Tails cringed.

"That's a tough one,' Tails replied. "Look, he's a guy. Guy's can be stupid. He probably just had a stupid moment. And for those stupid moments….you just need to teach him a stupid lesson." She winked.

"What are you up to, McGovern?" Roxy looked at her with a half smirk.

"By the time we're done," she said, smirking, "it'll be the last time he calls you just his 'friend' to anyone." She winked. Roxy shook her head. Dariana laid down, barely paying attention, and drifted slowly to sleep.

* * *

_Dariana's eyes fluttered, and she found herself no longer with the team, but by herself. The room was slightly different…but it was the same room._

_"My bond to this place is strong," she said to herself. "There must be a reason I'm seeing all this." She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to leave her room. She put a robe around her and walked out of the room, making her way down the hallway. When she arrived in front of a large painting, she looked down at the signature…Lumen Truvall. She gently pushed, and the painting slid aside to reveal a passage into the catacombs. She wandered through the hallways there until she came upon a room…a mausoleum that had no occupant. She carefully approached the sarcophagus, obviously empty, and read the words engraved in the stone….Alfor Altaire. She gasped and turned to look at the wall. She suddenly was no longer in control._

_"Fate has brought us here," Kovinx whispered. "I see a vision of you here as well, asking for answers. But these will be your answers when questions in the future are posed to you. Alfor held good on his promise to hide young Loken…but at a terrible cost. As we speak, a young Drule king makes his way here. He comes under a banner of peace, but he is searching for the child! He won't find him….but he will find me. Soon I will no longer be able to hide….no longer be able to stay in the protection and care of Alfor and his betrothed. Voltron is a legacy, child. A part of us will always be with the Defender. And I need you to understand…my mother's sacrifice for me was in vain. The Empire still fears me. The universe fears the power I may wield. Whether their fears are sound or not, I may never know. But the hopes and dreams of everyone lie with the Defender…and when what's left of her comes seeking the power…seeking to take the other half of her soul back….I will be the one in control of her destiny. And the Defender will do my bidding. Not by my hands or my eyes, but by my will…and my soul." She turned and pointed to the wall._

_"I don't understand," Dariana thought to herself quietly._

_"Even when the monarchs of today have died and gone," Kovinx said, "they will forever hold their power here on Arus, and forever guide us to victory." She held out her hands and the sarcophagus glowed. "When it is time, the ghost will call you. Follow it." Dariana blacked out._

* * *

The phone rang and rang, until finally a tired hand reached up from the bed and grabbed it. She brought it close to her face, trying to see through her blurry waking eyes who was calling her this early. She tapped the button and answered.

"Hello?" she said. "Yes professor….yes…..this soon? How? …I see….They want to see me this morning? ….Alright, I'll be down in ten minutes. I'll meet you there." She hung up the phone. She quickly began getting dressed.

_What on earth could I have scored on that test that they want to see me this soon? I know the Professor has been pushing for me to be in this program, but…._

She grabbed her things and left the apartment. When she turned around to walk down the hall, she bumped into someone, knocking her things to the ground. Both girls scrabbled to pick everything up.

"I'm sorry," Jenny said, helping to pick up the papers and things the other woman was carrying. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," the woman said.

"I haven't seen you around here," Jenny said. "You new?"

"Yes," the woman replied. "Just started at the Academy. I'm Mai Islu."

"Nice to meet you, Mai," Jenny replied. "I'm Jennifer Owens. Everyone just calls me Jenny."

It's nice to meet you too, Jenny," Mai replied with a smile. "I guess I better get going. Looks like you are in a hurry too."

"Yeah," Jenny laughed. "See ya around." Jenny continued down the hall. Mai turned her head to look one last time, smiling, then continued on her way.

* * *

The crowd surrounded the makeshift stage set up in front of the new Academy campus. The main building on the campus stood four stories high, and Lance and Keith looked up at it, surprised at how quickly the Garrison technicians were able to erect the structures. The Jets of the Voltron Force surrounded the area, and the pilots just within the crowd together, watching the ceremony beginning.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Keith said into the microphone. The crowd slowly quieted down. "Thank you. Today is a day of celebration for Arus, as well as the entire Galaxy Alliance. The opening of this campus ushers in a new era of peace and commerce between our galaxies. The cadets that pass through these doors will receive training and experience that they could have only received by attending the Academy on Earth. And the instructors that will work in this institution will be led by one of the finest pilots the Academy has ever generated…my friend and colleague, Lance McClain." The crowd clapped as Lance took the podium.

"Without further ado," Lance said with a smile, "let the ceremony commence!" He grabbed a large pair of scissors and walked over to the ribbon at the door and cut it. The crowd cheered and clapped. Lance bowed his head in appreciation. Then out of nowhere, laser fire struck nearby. The crowd began to panic.

"What's going on?" Keith asked.

"Damned if I know!" Lance replied. Keith pulled back his sleeve and activated his voltcom.

"Pidge," he shouted, "there's laser fire at the Academy Campus grounds. What do you see?"

"A large fleet has just entered Arusian airspace!" Pidge replied. "And they just dropped something huge!"

"Have the others scramble to the lions," Keith replied. "We're headed inside."

"Inside?" Lance asked. "Why are we going in?"

"You'll see," Keith replied. He turned to the crowd. "Everyone inside the main building! Now!" The crowd funneled in the doors as laser fire struck around them. JC and the others took off running."

"Rotten snake!" Tails shouted.

"Don't get mad," Roxy shouted. "Get even." They climbed into the ships, powered them up, and took off. They immediately began to take out ships flying around the area, keeping them from firing on the civilians as they piled into the building.

"We seem to be making some progress," JC said. "Their numbers are thinning." Just as he said it, Seth caught sight of something on the ground.

"What….is…..that?" Seth said. A huge mound was on the ground, and slowly moving. When he got in closer, he saw it had feet and a head the poked out, and suddenly, a huge cannon fired in his direction, which he narrowly avoided.

"What was that?" Roxy asked.

"It's….a robeast," Tails replied, as the beast let out a mighty roar. A loud and unfamiliar laugh could be heard over the com…making them wonder if Voltron would be enough.


	4. Episode 303

_**Author's Note -**__ The saga continues not only with the inevitable attack at the opening ceremony, but the results from the testing on Earth. Jenny Owens is quickly becoming a favorite character of mine, and I hope everyone likes where I am going with her. Also, sit back and get ready, because Chip and his team just might find out what happenned that caused Voltron to fall apart!_

**_Theme Music : _**_"It's Gonna be Me" by NSYNC_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 55 : It's Gonna Be Me**

"Please, take a seat," Commander Hawkins said to Jenny. She sat down in front of the desk, and he sat down as well. "Professor Paige has told me a lot about you."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "But it's what your test results say that made me not only make my decision, but confirmed for me every good thing he's said about you. Did he tell you what your score was?"

"No," she replied. "He only told me I scored fairly high."

"You received a perfect score," Hawkins said. Her eyes widened. "If your actual skill level reflects this testing, you far exceed the expectations of this program."

"What exactly IS this program, Commander?" Jenny asked. "Professor Paige mentioned a position aboard the Defender. Would this be an internship of some kind?"

"In a way," he replied. "There are some positions aboard the Defender that have opened up that we are trying to fill. A lot of current graduates have been going on to other things, or haven't come close to qualifying for such a position. But Professor Paige seems to think you would be perfect for it. And honestly, from what I've seen so far, I couldn't agree more." He stood up and walked over to the window. "The Project Defender crew have been hard at work on not only trying to figure out what happened to Voltron, but to begin rebuilding the exploratory vehicles that formed the mighty robot. I honestly want to test your piloting skills, but in this case, I think no ordinary simulator or test craft will do. Sergeant Stoker and his crew were able to piece together one of the vehicles. It's not quite battle-worthy yet, but if you can fly it, you'll have proved to me beyond all doubts that you are right for this." She stood up and walked over to the window with him.

"I know I can do it," she said. "I aspire to be a great pilot sir. And I'll do my best." They looked down at the vehicle in the repair bay below….the Command Jet Explorer.

* * *

"I'm picking four lions approaching fast," Tails said.

"Grend to the Lion Team," JC said over the com, "give us some cover fire. We're gonna try to go after the robeast."

"You got it," Daniel replied. "Everyone, scatter and take out these ships!" The lions scattered as ordered, and began firing on the ships.

"Everyone, get into formation," JC shouted. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The jets flew in Wing formation, then switched to star formation as the energy field took hold.

Form feet and legs!" JC shouted. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron arched back as the energy field exploded, his eyes lighting up with power.

"Watch out!" Roxy shouted. Voltron dodged a blast from the beast.

"Let's get down there and see what we're dealing with," JC said. Voltron flew down and quickly over top of the beast. "Eye beam!" Voltron fired several blasts from the eye beams, but it easily deflected off the surface of the beast.

"It looks like a giant turtle!" Tails said. "Running an analysis on the scans….yep, that's a Corrite-Duerillium alloy. They thought this out. The head and feet don't seem to be as armored."

"Then let's see if we can hit the weak spots," JC said.

"Draw Magma Pistols!" Roxy shouted. The pistols formed in Voltron's hands, and he fired repeatedly at the beast. It pulled its head and legs in, and the shots merely deflected off the shell.

"Not even a scratch!" Seth remarked.

"Maybe we need to get in close and personal," JC said. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron reached to his hip and pulled out the beam of light that became the Blazing Sword. Voltron ran at the beast, dodging its blasts. As he swung, the beast pulled its head and feet back into the shell, and the sword dug into the ground. Voltron pulled up and swung at the shell repeatedly, and the sword simply bounced off.

"Even the sword isn't making a mark!" Roxy shouted. Ships fired on Voltron. When he turned to confront them, the beast came out of its shell and blasted Voltron in the back, sending him forward and to the ground.

"Damage?" JC shouted.

"Black sustained a bad hit," Tails replied. "Systems back online in thirty-two seconds."

"One thing we know for sure now," Seth said.

"What's that?" Dariana asked.

"Don't turn your back on this one," he replied.

* * *

"Why are we taking cover in here?" Lance asked. "The Drules are here to turn these buildings into rubble!"

"There's a reason the Garrison asked for my help on this project," Keith replied. "These buildings have been reinforced almost as well as the Castle of Lions. And I installed some surprises for just this type of occasion. Come with me to the top floor." He headed for the elevator.

"Can't we just take the stairs?" Lance said, letting out a big sigh before running into the elevator with Keith. The doors closed, and Keith held up his voltcom. There was a click, and the elevator went up to the roof. When they exited, turrets rose out of the roof. "Magna Lasers?"

"Let's take out those fighter ships," Keith said. They both mounted the turrets and began opening fire on the attacking ships.

"If only I could get to Red Lion, we could form Voltron and help them," Lance said.

"Truvall can take care of herself," Keith said. "Just focus on getting rid of the things distracting them. They'll need to focus."

* * *

"You have been chosen to join an elite group of cadets that will receive on the job training on the Defender," Commander Stomclaw said to the now thinned out crowd. "You will all place amongst the crew, but there are a few positions that will require additional training. Those of you who scored especially high in the fields of expertise required will come with me to receive this training. When I call your names, step forward and join me." He pulled out a list on a data pad. "Mai Islu." Mai stepped forward. A young woman of Indian descent, her dark skin and hair enhanced her beauty. She made her way over to Commander Stormclaw. "Chester and Edward Keegan." The Baltan twins high fived one another. Both were of average height, but built, which was unusual for Baltans. They both smoothed their short black hair as they made their way out of the crowd to join Mai. "Dixie Calla." Dixie looked a tad shocked. She carefully brushed her blonde locks out of her face and made her way down to join the others. "And finally, Kenneth Hunter." Ken was not surprised. He knew from the start he had what it took, and assured himself he had scored high in the testing. His short brown hair parted neatly, he make his way to join the others. Stormclaw paused. "Dismissed." The crowd made their way out of the room. Stormclaw turned to them, and motioned for them to follow.

"Sir," Ken asked, "where are we going?"

"To the hangar," Stormclaw replied. "I want to show you what we've been working on, and also to enlist your help in the project."

"Project Defender?" Ken asked. Stormclaw nodded.

"Not much of a secret anymore of course," he replied. "Let me tell you that the five of you are going to be involved in the operation to rebuild Voltron. The council actually hopes that if the repairs can be made, that suitable pilots can be found to replace those who have transferred or have been promoted. That's the main reason you were selected amongst the others that were chosen for positions aboard the Defender. Between your technical backgrounds, your piloting skills, and the scores on the testing, your time and input on the project will be critical." The hangar doors opened, and they walked in and looked around in amazement. Pieces of the Vehicles were set up around the hangar area, but the current hub activity were around five of the vehicles that appeared to be the Air Team. Chip stopped his work on the console and came over to talk to them.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Chip Stoker. I'm the lead technician for Project Defender, and former pilot of the Blue Advanced Recon Helicopter over there." He gestured towards his former vehicle, which had received damage to one side where the interlocks physically snapped from the side of the vehicle. "Tech Seargents Katz and Karateya will be assisting us. They're busy piecing together the rest of the Strato Weapons Module. We haven't quite found the cause of the incident yet, or why the interlocks and failsafes….well, failed, but we have been successful in piecing the vehicles back together, and reinforcing the systems and armor to withstand future incidents. With the exception of some of the weapons and defense systems, the Command Jet Explorer is actually operational. The problem will be with Voltron." He walked over to a nearby console and brought up a holo-screen. "Each of the units operated off a small nuclear reactor core with a fusion generator. There were always elemental components involved, though technicians that worked on the vehicles, including myself, never fully understood their use. One of the many mysteries Dr. Loring took to the grave with him. When the sub-units combine, the fusion generators work in unison to power them. Everything is pretty straitforward. It's when the units come together to form Voltron that the issue arises. Back when we first put Voltron into use, Dr. Loring's power designs were not completed. The supply of stored nuclear energy was nominal…as if the fifteen units involved didn't have enough power to operate it. A redesign was made a few years later that incorporated a solar backup system able to store larger amounts of power. While again not fully understood, it allowed Voltron to operate indefinitely, as long as the solar generators had a source to draw power from. Now it seems whatever Dr. Loring incorporated into the Vehicles to combine and hold the vehicles together when forming Voltron is just….not there. In the meantime, I have been trying to do research on Dr. Loring's other works, and his papers on the Voltron project, in the hopes that the technicians that worked on all this before me may have missed something." He was abruptly interrupted when Zandee came running up to him.

"Chip!" he shouted. "You need to take a look at this!" Chip smiled at the cadets.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," he said, walking away with Zandee. "What's going on?"

"Tangor and I were rerouting the power conduits and taking apart the damaged armaments near the lower interlocks," Zandee replied, "and this is what we found." He pointed, and Tangor peeled back a layer of damaged metal to reveal several electromechanical parts that Chip immediately recognized as not part of the vehicle schematics.

"It's a detonator," Chip said. "But what would a detonator be doing inside an interlock access panel?"

"There's more," Zandee said, directing Chip's attention to a data pad in his hands connected to the ships systems. "There is software taking residence in the low priority memory of the onboard computer. It doesn't look like anything I've seen before." Chip looked at the code.

"It's a virus," Chip said, his eyes widening. "Again, I ask, how?" He gasped slightly. "Someone had to have planted this into the vehicle. Someone aboard the Defender who had access to the vehicles. I don't even know how long this has been in here, as it's not part of our routine checks, and the program is buried in a place we don't normally run security scans." He looked over at Tangor and Zandee. "Stop what you're doing, and run a full diagnostic on all of the vehicles with operational systems. I want to see if the Module was the only vehicle affected, or if the entire force was sabotaged."

"Yes, sir," They said, saluting. They both picked up their data pads and began their work, while Chip looked at the access panel and shook his head.

* * *

Allura entered the control room and saw Coran and Pidge monitoring the battle.

"What's the situation?" Allura asked.

"Drule forces have attacked the campus," Pidge replied. "They unleashed a robeast. Daniel and the others launched to confront them."

"What about Keith and lance?" Allua asked.

"They took the crowd and took refuge in the building," Pidge replied. "It was built to withstand attacks like this, but this robeast is formidable." She observed the screen.

"Four lions?" she asked. "What about Red?"

"No lance, no Red," Pidge said. "The other force is there. They are doing their best." They continued to monitor the situation. Allura frowned, then walked over to the nearby controls and pushed a button. She took the only key sitting in there and put it into her Voltcom and took off for the chute.

"Your Majesty!" Coran shouted. "Where are you going? Stop!" She didn't think twice, grabbed the swing, and headed on her way to Red's lair. Coran sighed.

"I guess some things never change," Pidge said with a small laugh. Coran was not amused.

* * *

"I have to find a way to get back to the castle to get Red," Lance said. Just then, they both saw something coming right at them. They were about to take aim, but saw what it was.

"Red!" Lance shouted. "I knew Pidge would find a way."

"And I have the perfect spot to land," Keith said. He hit a few buttons, and the roof opened to reveal a landing pad. Red swung around and touched down. Lance went running.

"About time you got here," Lance said. "Who'd you leave the castle defenses to…" The jaws opened up, and Allura walked out, stumbling slightly.

"Allura!" Keith said, rushing to her aid. 'What are you doing here? Where's Alexander?"

"He's safe with Nanny," she replied, giving Keith a hug. She handed Red's key to lance. "Get up there." Lance smiled, then took off into Red. Red powered up and took off.

"We gotta keep the ships away from the campus." Keith said running for the turrets.

"I'll help," Allura said, running with him.

* * *

Volron had pulled out the throwing axes, and was repeatedly striking the shell, to no avail.

"Nothing is getting through it!" Roxy shouted.

"And if we take our eyes off it," Seth said, "it nails us with that laser barrage!"

"Then we need to coax it out so we can strike it," JC said.

"Well," Tails said, "we can't just stay here. He won't come out, and they keep fiting at our backs. It's like they are trying to get us to turn away from the beast."

"They are," JC said. "But if we don't, they are gonna hit us hard. That blast we received ripped a good chunk of the armor off Black. If we black out again, the beast will be able to head for the Academy and level it."

"I think I have a solution," Vince said over the com as Lion Voltron descended.

"Form Green Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured so Green was at the center. "Turn away from the beast!" Both voltrons turned and opened fire on the remaining ships. The turtle beast began to come out of its shell. "Now!"

"Boomerang Shield!" Vince shouted. Voltron formed the shield and threw. It winded around a mountain, then came back behind Voltron and sliced through the head and legs of the beast, causing it to flop to the ground. They both turned.

"Let's get it on its back!" JC shouted. "It's defenseless!" Both Voltrons hefted the beast, and filally rolled it over. "Just as I thought."

"Form Black Center" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured. "Form Blazing Sword!" Red and Green clanked together and pulled apart, forming the blazing Sword. Red held it high while Green let out a mighty roar. Both Voltrons leaped into the air and drove the swords into the beast. It then split and exploded.

"Order a retreat!" General Dari shouted.

"Yes, General!" the robot said. The ships turned and began to fly off.

"How am I going to explain this to Commander Twyla….." Dari said softly in defeat.

"That takes care of that," JC said, both Voltrons putting away their swords.

"Who was it?" Daniel asked. "Was it Lotor? Haggar? That General Kovinx you were talking about?"

"No," Dariana said. "But I have a feeling whoever it was, we haven't seen the last of them.

* * *

"Pathetic," Kanji said. "This is exactly the kind of thing these 'Commanders' do each time, and fail. There's a reason I didn't want to launch an all out attack. And now that bumbling idiot has ruined my element of surprise." He scratched his chin. "I'm thinking perhaps I should let the strong survive, and let the survival of the fittest take out the weak once and for all." Haggar entered the room.

"You wished to see me?" she asked.

"I want you to assist Maahox in creating a robeast for me," he replied. "It's time to perfect the work that he started years ago. But that's not the only reason I called you here."

"I live to serve you," Haggar replied.

"Don't think for a moment I don't know the legacy of the lamia," Kanji growled. "Don't think for a second that I don't know what you want. You are drawn to the secret of Voltron like a moth to a flame. Zarkon patronized you all these years never fully understanding your obsession with it. You don't even fully understand it." He stood up and looked directly into her eyes. "But I do." He grinned. "But only when the Voltron Force….every last one….has been defeated, only then will I allow you to take back your soul….and become the most powerful lamia in the universe." He sat down. "Go to Commander Twyla. Give her the weapons she needs to fulfil her plans. Then…." He laughed. "…watch her die."


	5. Episode 304

_**Author's Notes : **__Due to a lack of interest in this story, I have decided to slow down releasing episodes. There will no longer be weekly updates. I will try to at least get out one a month._

**_Theme Music :_**_"Drowning" by Backstreet Boys_

* * *

**Episode 56 : Drowning**

"I gave you one simple task," Twyla scolded, "and you blew it!"

"Our intelligence didn't mention the buildings would be fortified with defense weaponry," General Dari responded.

"I gave you one of our most powerful robeasts," Twyla said, "and yet you still returned in defeat!

"There were two Voltrons," she replied. "Did you honestly expect things to go differently? Myself and my men have been following your orders without question, for the good of the Drule Supremacy, and yet your plans have always ended in defeat!"

"Not true!" Twyla hissed. "I commissioned the robeast that single handedly destroyed the Voltron aboard their precious exploration ship! I seized an opportunity and brought our enemies to their knees! You call that failure?" She stood up and glared at her. "To prove my own loyalty to your cause….we will set a course for Terra."

"Terra?" Dari asked.

"Yes," Twyla replied. "I am going to take the designs of that robeast Voltron just destroyed, and have a few modifications done to it. The force on Terra that wiped out Grand Deram will be no match for our new robeast, and once Voltron has been destroyed, all of Terra will cower as we annex it as part of the Drule Supremacy, and take its people as slaves!"

"All I want is to see them all pay for the destruction of my homeworld and my people," Dari said through her teeth. "They will pay through the genocide of the human race on that planet. I will not fail you."

"You best not," Twyla replied. "But with a plan as fool proof as this, even the Voltron Force won't be able to stop us, and we will achieve the next step in the utter destruction of the Galaxy Alliance!"

* * *

"We need to find a replacement quickly," Keith said. "Once Truvall and her team leave, we will need a fully active team in case of trouble."

"And just drop Red into the hands of a newbie?" Lance protested. "No way, out of the question. Red needs to be given to a pilot with experience. Someone that's gonna care for her the way I do."

"Aren't you taking this a little bit too far?" Keith asked.

"You're one to talk!" Lance argued back. Hunk stepped between them.

"Whoa, guys, hold up," Hunk said. "I already gave Lance here the suggestion of taking some requests from his students, and trying to find a protégé to mold into the next Red Lion pilot. We take some requests, put them through the paces, and when we find someone, BOOM! We got ourselves a new cadet! I mean, it worked so well for them." He pointed at Daniel, Larmina and Vince. Daniel scrunched up his face, and Larmina looked disgusted by the comment.

"That's all good," Keith replied, "but how long will it take? We can't afford to be a lion down."

"Keith," Allura said, stepping in, "we will get it figured out. I am more than aware of what happened to my father when Voltron was no longer able to function. I won't let the events that led to my parents' capture and death at the hands of Zarkon repeat themselves. We will find someone. One way or another."

"I know," Keith said, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Then let's get started," Lance said. "Let's get the word out and start trying to find a cadet worthy of it." He marched out of the room. Hunk and Keith exchanged glances, and the Cadets rocked on their heels from the boredom of not participating in the discussion.

* * *

"So, I guess this is goodbye," Aidan said with a half smile. Christiane looked back with a smith of her own, and gave Aidan a big hug.

"I'm going to miss all of you," she said.

"At least I know you'll be in good hands," Aidan replied. "Close to your husband, where he can keep an eye on you." Morgan punched Aidan in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," Morgan said. She gave Christiane a hug as well. "We're gonna miss you too." Everyone took their turn giving her a hug and wishing her farewell.

"I'll make sure to write when I can," Chistiane said. "And I'll say hi to everyone there for you."

"Christiane," Kelly said, "please take this and give it to Len when you see her, ok?" Kelly handed a sealed manila envelope to her. "It's the official paperwork for my permanent transfer to Terra, as well as my plans for the Albegas Project."

"I'll make sure she gets it," she replied. They heard the shuttle landing outside. The whole team rushed to the hangar doors. Once they opened, they saw their new pilot walk out of the shuttle. She looked around smiling, and when she saw Aidan, she immediately rushed to him and hugged him.

"I'm home," Lisa said softly. He smiled.

"I know," he replied. "Welcome home, babe." Christiane gave a little wave, and she boarded the ship. They all waved as the doors closed, and the ship took off, returning to Earth with Christiane as a passenger.

"I guess we should start you off with a grand tour of Gladiator Gamma," Taye said. "May as well get familiar with the controls. We're gonna be fighting Drules again before you know it."

"We haven't confirmed that the Derinja even survived the final battle," Kelly said.

"But we are investigating, right?" Aidan asked.

"Yes," Kelly replied. "We sent some unmanned probes to the ruins of Grand Deram to see if there has been any activity. Once we have the data back from the probes, we'll hopefully know more about what we're dealing with."

"And if the Derinja are still active," David said, "we'll take them out."

"Sounds good to me," Aidan said.

"I feel a lot of love in this room," Taye said, laughing. Kelly smirked at him.

"In the meantime," she said, "get to the hangar and run a physical and systems checks on all three mechas. I expect a full report by 1700 hours. Dismissed." She walked out of the shuttle hangar, and the others looked at one another.

"You heard her," Lisa said with a smile, "Let's get to work!" They all headed towards the main hangar where the mechas are stored.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Roxy said, being pulled along by Tails.

"Of course it is!" she replied. "All you need to do is sign up, wow the crowd, and get him thinking you might take the position. He'll practically BEG you to come back. You'll know once and for all that he loves you. It's fool proof!"

"If you say so," Roxy replied, unsure. "I already know Red will accept me as a pilot. I just get so very competitive….or at least, that's what my therapist tells me."

"Phht!" Tails said, dragging her to the sign up board. She tapped the board in several places, making some selections, and then allowed Roxy to fill in her information. Once done, she hesitated over the submit button.

"Are you sure I should do this?" she asked. "I mean, it'd be one thing if McClain was in on this, but he's not."

"It'll be ok!" Tails said slyly. "Even if you win the competition, you can still back down and allow the runner up to take it, right?" Another girl approached the board, and took notice of Roxy.

"Truvall?" the girl said. "What are YOU doing signing up for this?"

"Derrick," Roxy replied through her teeth, "as a matter of fact, I'm signing up for this because I know I can win it."

"Maybe in your dreams," she laughed. "You never changed, Truvall. Always stealing everyone else's thunder, and trying to make everyone else look bad. Not this time." Roxy slammed her hand on the submit button, officially submitting her entry.

"I'm not here to steal anyone's thunder, Derrick," Roxy replied. "But it's gonna be so satisfying to have a front row seat for when Red spits you out like a rancid piece of Arusian tencillia!" She turned her nose up and walked away, Tails close behind.

"Who the flack is that?" Tails asked.

"Samantha Derrick," Roxy whispered. "Before I came to the Academy, she and I attended classes together here on Arus. Not so much a 'rival' as a relentless blit."

"Well, don't let it bother you," Tails said.

"I won't," Roxy replied. "Because I'm gonna beat the crap out of her in this competition!" She walked off, and Tails sighed.

"What have I done?" she softly asked herself, then followed her.

* * *

Chip turned just in time to see the Command Jet Explorer's engines fire up, and take off from the hangar. He ran fruitlessly after it, frantically waving his arms. Stormclaw and the cadets looked on with concern as Commander Hawkins entered the hangar.

"What's all the commotion?" Hawkins asked.

"Did you authorize someone to launch the CJE?" Chip asked.

"Yes," Hawkins replied. "The pilot I spoke with you about earlier is going on a test run. Since you said the repairs on that ship were completed for the most part, I figured I would allow her to test fly it, and test out her skills as a pilot."

"Commander," Chip said in a panic, "a computer virus and the remnants of a detonator were found in the Command Module. It's possible the vehicles were tampered with, and Tangor and Zandee didn't get a chance to run a more thorough scan on the CJE's systems yet! The ship could be a ticking time bomb!"

"What?" Hawkins replied. He turned, and everyone ran for the control room.

* * *

"So," Lisa said to Taye as they both looked over the systems from within Gamma, "what is the Derinja?"

"A small kingdom in alliance with the Drule Supremacy," Taye replied. "Since we defeated their leader, and their planet exploded, things had been quiet around here. Then months ago, robeasts began attacking Terra again, and no one seems to know where they are coming from."

"You suspect the Supremacy might be aiding the Derinja?" Lisa asked.

"That's what Aidan suspects," he replied. "I just happen to agree with him." He grinned. "We've been bugging Kelly to look into the situation, but until recently, she's been keeping our hands tied. Hopefully now we can get some answers to our suspicions." Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"Code One Alert!" Kelly shouted over the loudspeaker. "Voltron Force, board your ships and launch immediately!" Taye looked over at Lisa, and she nodded back to him.

"I think we may have found what we are looking for," he said as he strapped himself in. Lisa did the same, and within moments, all three mechas took off into the air, meeting once before launching through their individual chutes.

* * *

Roxy stared out the window at the night sky. Deep in thought, it took her a moment to notice something streaking across the sky. It came closer and closer….suddenly followed by dozens of them. Tiny lights.

"Meteor shower?" she asked herself. "That doesn't seem right." Within moments, the objects pounded into the bed of Lake Arus. The water began to violently rock. Within moments, the alarms went off, and she turned her head to look. Dariana and tails jumped up.

"What the flack?" Tails asked.

"Suit up," Roxy said, running for her jumpsuit. "Something just crashed into the lake, and I don't think it's good." They suited up and ran from the room.

* * *

"Cadet Owens!" Hawkins' voice boomed over the com. "Please return to the hangar immediately! We have found something possibly wrong with the Command Jet Explorer! Do you hear me?" She looked around, then hit the button to reply.

"I hear you, Commander," she replied. "Changing course to…" Suddenly, the ship lost control. It turned slightly, and headed into a nosedive. "Snart! The controls are unresponsive." She gripped the controls. "If something has control of this ship, I'm not going down without a fight." She braced herself for the impact, but the ship cut through the surface of the water flawlessly, and continued to descend deeper and deeper into the ocean. As she tried her best to jerk the controls, and try to regain control, she saw something amazing…an underwater fortress the likes of which she's never seen. "That is definitely not human." She looked around at the controls. "Alright, systems analysis…there has to be something transmitting or receiving the signal working the controls." It was then it hit her. "The Com! I gotta disable the com. I may not know much about programming, but if I can cut off transmission…." She removed her straps and went to the back of the cockpit and looked around. "That one." She ripped off an access panel and stared intently at the wiring. "If I sever this one here, and this here….flack, no knife." She shrugged, pulled her blaster and shot the panel. It exploded in sparks. Suddenly, the ship went into a spin. She tried to get back to the console, and strapped herself in. She throttled up and pulled the controls, and started to rocket back towards the surface.

"Now to get back to the hangar," she said. Then she saw something up ahead. "Are those….Drule?" She looked at her panel. "Weapons systems are offline. Well, Jenny, I guess it's time to put all that flight training to good use." She pulled the controls, and the ship weaved and dodged the laser fire and torpedo missiles as she tried desperately to surface. "Come on…come on….." The CJE burst through the surface and took off into the air. The Drule ships didn't follow, choosing to keep their cover, they returned to the fortress below.

"I better get back to the hangar," she said to herself. "Hopefully Commander Hawkins and his team can make heads or tails of what happened. And they definitely need to hear about what I found."

* * *

"What's the situation?" Keith asked.

"Multiple objects came crashing through Arus' atmosphere," Pidge replied. "Most of them crashed into Lake Arus!"

"Daniel," Keith said, "you and the others get to the lions and check it out."

"You got it!" Daniel replied, turning to run for the chutes. The others followed suit. Roxy ran up to Keith, JC and Seth just getting to the control room now.

"Kogane," Roxy said, "do you want us to take the jets and assist?"

"Negative," he replied. "I want you all to stay on alert. If it is something, we will need to be ready."

"Understood," she replied, disappointed.

"Hmph," Seth said. "Woke us up just to sit here."

"It's ok," JC replied. "I'd rather be on alert."

The pilots landed in the shuttles, and they took off through the tubes towards the lions. But as Larmina's shuttle emerged from the castle going through Lake Arus, one of the objects crashed through the tunnel, severing it from the rest of the path. Larmina braced herself as the shuttle struck the edges and cut into it, spinning as it fell out of the tube and to the lakebed. She tapped her voltcom.

"Castle control!" she shouted. "The path to Blue was severed! I'm trapped in the shuttle at the bottom of the lake!"

"Can you get out?" Pidge asked. Larmina pressed buttons, then began kicking the shuttle opening hard fruitlessly.

"I can't!" she shouted. "It won't budge! The pressure outside the cabin is too high!"

"Hang on, Larmina," Daniel shouted through the com. "We're on our way!" Larmina looked out the windshield again and tried to make out what crashed through the tunnel. As it focused, her eyes widened as the object pulled itself out of the dirt, turned, opened its mouth full of teeth and swam full force right at her.

* * *

"There!" Aidan shouted. They watched as the object they were looking for splashed down into the water, travelling deep into the bay. "We have to follow it."

"Mind if I take point on this one?" Taye asked. "Gamma's better equipped for this, and Lisa is our marine expert." Lisa nodded to him.

"Alright, Benton," Aidan replied. "Let's see what's down there." The team dived into the bay and swam towards the object, which hit the bottom of the bay. As they got closer, it turned and fired a laser cannon at them, Gamma taking a direct hit.

"Look out!" Aidan shouted, and he and David split left and right to avoid the blast. Beta reached behind him and pulled out a short spear and threw it at the beast. Alpha followed it, forming the Alpha Sword, and the spear bounced off the armored exterior of the beast. It reared up on its hind legs and let out a roar-like noise.

"Benton!" Aidan shouted. "Benton! Kaga! Can you hear me?" Both of them were knocked unconscious by the blast, and Gamma was drifting.

"It bounced right off!" Davin shouted. "What do we do now?"

"I'm not able to get any readings from Gamma," Morgan shouted. "Taye and Lisa are down."

"Dammit," Aidan said in frustration. He gritted his teeth as he went to strike the robeast in anger, the beast powering up the cannon again, ready to fire at point blank range.


	6. Episode 305

_**KathDMD - **My muse hasn't been around much lately. I don't write solely for the reviews, but it's the feedback that make it worthwhile. It's part of the greater equation. That said, hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**cubbieberry - **Yep. Lance made that decision long ago. It's just that the final days have finally arrived._

* * *

_**Author's Note -**__ This chapter was painful to write at times. Thankfully, the end came out pretty good. I'm trying to find my way back to where I was so that i can pick up the flow of the story again. I have ideas, but there's so much going on that i need to start eliminating things, or i will become overwhelmed._

**_Theme Music : _**_"Waiting For Superman" by Daughtry_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere is the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 57 : Save The Day**

Larmina activated her Voltcom, forming her complete suit with helmet, unleashing her staff and thinking the worst. As the beast was about to strike, a streak of black slammed into the beast knocking it out of the way.

"Jaws off my girl!" Daniel shouted as Black bit down on the beast. It jerked violently, and Black was able to tear a chunk out of it, causing it to retreat. "Hang in there, Larmina!" She watched the others fighting the underwater monsters, looking like part piranhas and part tadpoles. Black snagged the shuttle in its jaws and took off for the surface. He burst through the surface and landed on the beach, gently setting the shuttle down. Larmina climbed out of the shuttle and looked up at Black Lion towering over her.

"What are those things?" she asked.

"Don't know," he replied. "But I better help the other fight them off. You going to be able to get to Blue?" She extended her lance and twirled it.

"I'll manage," she replied with a smirk, then dove into the water. Black followed in kind, assisting the rest of the team.

* * *

"Looks like Daniel was able to get the shuttle onto dry land," Pidge said. He activated the com. "Lance, what's going on down there?"

"Crazy-looking fish-like robeasts!" he shouted, still working his controls like crazy, firing at one and swatting another. "It's not just one either, it's a whole swarm of them!"

"Lance!" Daniel shouted. "Larmina is making a swim for Blue. Let's give her some cover fire."

"You heard the man," Lance said, "let's fry these fish!" Red let out a blast of fire under the water the burned the beasts in Larmina's path. The four guarded her as best they could, allowing her to swim to Blue.

_Stop them!_ A voice called out telepathically to the beasts. _Do not let the girl reach her lion! Destroy them!_ They began aggressively swarming, trying desperately to get to Larmina.

"These things seem a little more ticked off than before to you?" Hunk asked.

"Just keep fighting!" Daniel said, firing the Tail Shock at several more. "Come on Larmina!"

"I'm almost there!" she shouted. One suddenly broke through and headed right for her. She turned quickly and cracked it with her lance, and as it opened its mouth, she jammed the lance inside it. She swam quickly past it. The hatch opened, and she swam into the lion.

"She made it!" Daniel said. "Now we can form Voltron!"

"Whoa there, cadet," Lance said. "Shouldn't we continue taking these things out on a smaller scale first?"

"Just trust me," Daniel replied. "And we'll need a little something extra for this. Larmina, let me know when you are ready." Larmina sat in the seat and strapped in. Water flowed into the turbines, the nexus coming to life and generating power to the lion. Its eyes lit up, and it let out a mighty roar. It leaped from its pad and joined the others as they burst through the surface of the lake.

"Ready to form Voltron," Daniel said. "Activate interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The lions flew in formation into the air, and the energy field took hold. The lions began to transform.

"Form Feet and legs!" Daniel shouted. "Form arms and body!" He paused for a moment. "Larmina, Blue Center!" He pulled the controls, and Voltron reconfigured.

"And I'll form the head!" Larmina shouted as Volton's eyes glowed with power. Each lion let out a mighty roar as Voltron powered up, ready for battle.

"Freeze the lake!" Daniel shouted.

"Form Titanic Trident!" Larmina shouted. No sooner did the trident form in Voltron's hands that he drove it into the lake, freezing it solid.

"Iced 'em!" Daniel said. Vince groaned.

"No time to get cocky," Lance shouted. "We missed a few!" Three flew at them, hitting them in the back, causing Voltron to stagger forward. All of a sudden, the ones in the lake broke free of the ice and hit Voltron head on, causing him to stagger backwards.

"We gotta stay on our feet!" Lance shouted.

"I'm trying!" Hunk shouted. Voltron staggered and flailed around, trying to knock the beasts off.

"They're eating away at the hull!" Vince said. "If we don't get them off soon, we're gonna be eaten alive!"

* * *

The robeast fired, hitting Alpha at point blank range. Aidan had brought the sword up in a defensive position, and most of the blast was absorbed, through Alpha was sent reeling backwards into a rock face.

"Controls jammed!" Aidan shouted. "Rebooting systems. Should be back up and running in ninety seconds." Beta turned to face the beast, its eyes aglow with power.

"I guess it's just you and us now," David said, arming the weapons systems.

"Ready to give it all we've got," Morgan acknowledged. The beast let out another roar. Beta unleashed its Chain Whip, and managed to lash it around the beast's neck. Beta pulled hard, sending the robeast into the same rock face Alpha hit earlier. The beast was able to recover quickly though, and broke the chain.

"Almost ready," Aidan said, frustrated. He suddenly heard moaning coming from the com. "Lisa! Are you and Taye alright?" A moment passed before a response was heard.

"Benton's still out cold," Lisa replied. "I'll see what I can do from here. Systems are online. We have full control."

"Let's not waste any time," Aidan said. "Kaga, pull the right and left actuators. This will compensate for the additional force we're gonna need to combine." Aidan heard Alpha's systems come online. He pulled the controls, and shot upward. The beast went to swing at Beta again, but it too moved just in time. Gamma followed suit. "Activate Interlocks! Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. All three robots split apart for reconfiguration.

"Marine Dimension!" Aidan commanded. They pulled into position. "Form feet and legs!" Alpha and Beta's legs came together, Gamma's forming the thighs. "Form arms and torso!" Beta formed the lower torso, Alpha the middle, and Gamma taking the lead.

"And I'll form the head!" Lisa shouted, as Gamma's head reconfigured for Marine Dimension. Voltron reached upwards, and the energy field surrounding them exploded outward from them.

"You sure you can do this?" Aidan asked.

"Not much of a choice, is there?" Lisa replied. Voltron flew right at the beast and tackled it. They flew through the water, tumbling end over end until they hit bottom. The beast managed to kick Voltron off, though it struggled to turn over before getting to its feet.

"It's like a giagatic turtle," Morgan said, looking over the scans. "Its armaments are super tough, but there are weak points."

"Can we exploit them?" Aidan asked frantically, as Voltron evaded a blast from the mega cannon.

"Not unless we can get the damn thing on its back again," she replied. "It seems to pull in as a defense when we attack."

"Then we need to be on the defense," David replied.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked him.

"We just need to get it to attack us, then catch it off guard," he replied, giving her a wink. He pointed at an overhang with a spike of rock hanging from it. He nodded, and she nodded back.

"Lisa," Morgan said, "lead it backwards to that overhang. We have an idea." Voltron dodged another attack and swam for the overhang. The beast was in tow. Voltron turned quickly.

"Marine Spears!" Lisa shouted, Voltron heal up its right arm, and several darts fired from a small cannon above the arm, hitting the beast in the face. The darts bounced off, but hit it with enough force for it to stop its forward motion and reel back slightly. Votron turned and pulled the spike from the overhang, then turned back to the beast.

"Batter up!" Aidan shouted. Voltron took a swing and hit the beast, sending it tumbling to the bottom. "It's on its back! Let's make this quick! Denjin Dimesion!" Voltron shot upwards, and reconfigured, Alpha taking the lead and forming the head. The energy field dissipated. "Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron reached up, and the symbols for Alpha, Beta, and Gamma formed as beams of light that solidified in Voltron's hands as the sword. He turned the sword downward and dropped down through the water quickly, plunging the sword through the lightly armored underbelly of the beast. The sword sparked with energy as it pierced the beast, and when Voltron pulled it out and backed off, the beast exploded.

"I'm seeing something else on the RadialTrac," Morgan said. "It looks like a ship…a Drule vessel!"

"Life forms aboard?" Aidan asked.

"Only two registered as life forms," she replied. "One full blooded Drule, and the other….half Derinja."

"Derinja…." Aidan said softly through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Great," Dari shouted. "Your robeast failed again!"

"Don't be so short-sighted," Twyla replied. "While we did not destroy Voltron, I've accomplished two things."

"What's that?" she asked.

"First of all," Twyla replied, "we managed to catch them off guard. I not only learned more about the flaws in the beast, but more about this Voltron's weapon systems. Perhaps we can exploit these things in the future."

"And the other?" Dari asked.

"The sheer distraction," she said with a smirk. "Your men along with half of my robot forces have been constructing an underwater base off the southern coast of this continent. Soon we will have a base of operations to launch stronger attacks on Terra right from their own homeworld! It will only be a matter of time before we defeat the Voltron Force, and enslave all the people of Terra!"

"Brilliant!" Dari replied. "And I'll finally have my revenge."

* * *

"Any sign of her?" Hawkins asked.

"Not yet," Chip replied. "We've lost all communications with the CJE. The homing beacon isn't even giving off a signal."

"Well keep trying," he replied. "We need to find her and the CJE before something happens."

"Wait," Chip said, "I'm picking up an incoming vessel….I can't make it out without getting a visual, but it doesn't look like a drule vessel. It's on a course for the hangar."

"Open the bay doors!" Hawkins shouted. The doors slowly opened, and the CJE flew in and carefully landed. Hawkins and Chip ran from the control room to the hangar, and arrived just as Jenny climbed out.

"I'll tell you what, Commander," she said, "that was one crazy test flight." Hawkins turned to Chip."

"Get your men on this and see if any more of the systems were compromised," he said.

"Yes, sir!" Chip replied, then dashed off to get Tangor and Zandee.

"Are you alright?" Hawkins asked.

"I'm fine, Commander," she replied. "A little shaken, but otherwise OK. Mid-flight, something or someone took control of the ship remotely. I had no control. I had to short circuit the communications circuits to cut the signal transmission. That's the only way I was able to regain control of the ship and return here."

"Good thinking, Cadet Owens," he replied.

"There's more though, Commander," she replied. "While I was down there, I caught sight of an underwater base at the bottom of the bay." His eyes widened.

"A base?" he asked. "We don't have any knowledge of this. Could you tell what it was?"

"I saw Drule vessels, sir," she replied. "I can only assume the Drules somehow built it right under our noses."

"I am going to have to meet with Commander Stormclaw and Lieutenant Fabrere about this," he said. "If the Drules are up to something right here on Earth, and this close to Galaxy Garrison, we are going to have to take defensive measures, and think of a plan to stop whatever they are up to."

"In the meantime," she asked, "what do you want me to do? I mean…am I going to be interning on the Defender?" Hawkins smiled.

"While you will undergo more training aboard the Defender," he said, "you are going to be more than just interning. I need to discuss a few things with the Acting Space Marshall before I make any decisions. Until then, I want you to meet up with the other cadets that are assisting Sergeant Stoker's team and assist them."

"Yes, sir!" she replied with a salute. He saluted back, and she walked towards the other ships.

"Funny," he said to himself, "she reminds me of Aki." He walked out of the hangar.

* * *

"Can we take off?" Daniel asked. "Maybe we can reconfigure to Red and dive into the volcano."

"These things won't let us even move!" Lance replied. "I could torch them if I could turn around, but I can't."

"What if we launch the lion heads?" Daniel asked.

"No can do," Lance replied. "The Lion Torches won't work when disconnected."

"Then can we knock them off?" Daniel asked.

"We've never tried it from another configuration," Lance replied. "Pidge, is it possible?" Before Pidge could respond, they felt several jolts. "What the flack?" He looked on the viewscreen, and saw Jet Voltron firing at them, knocking the beasts off them. "Truvall!"

"You're lucky I'm a better shot than you!" she snarked.

"Just don't scratch the paint!" Lance quipped in reply.

"What are those things?" JC asked.

"Ugly!" Tails replied. "Miniature robeasts. The teeth appear to be made of a corrite alloy, but the exterior shells don't seem as dense."

"Ice won't harm them," Dariana said. "They were able to burst through the frozen lake. The Magma Pistols are having an effect. Maybe exposing them to something hotter will destroy them."

"But how do we get them altogether?" JC asked. Roxy fired and blasted the last one off Lion Voltron's shoulder.

"Form Red Center!" Daniel shouted. Voltron reconfigured, Red forming the head.

"Draw Magma Pistols!" lance shouted, and the pistols formed in Voltron's hands. Both of them continued to shoot the beasts as they continually tried to attack them.

"They just keep coming!" JC shouted.

"We shoot 'em down," Daniel said," and they get right back up!"

"We need something hot enough to fry these things," JC said. "But how can we gather them up?"

"Do we have anything powerful enough to stop them here?" Roxy asked? Everything was silent for a moment.

"I can configure the Raybeam Whip to launch a wave of energy," Tails replied. "And I have another idea."

"Whatever it is," JC replied, "you better do it quick!"

"I need you to buy us a few seconds once ready," she said.

"We got you covered," Daniel said. "Come on, Lance, pour it on!"

"I got this!" Lance shouted back.

"I hope this works," Tails said softly, plugging her voltcom into the console. "NOW!"

"Raybeam Whip!" JC shouted. Voltron reached behind him and pulled the handle, and a long whip formed from it.

"Upgrade Boost!" Tails shouted. Her Voltcom glowed, and as the whip cracked, it caught fire. "Diverting all power to Jet Red! Let's toast these suckers!" Voltron launched the whip, and as it cracked the ground, a wave of flame blasted through the beasts, melting them. Lion Voltron backed up as Jet Voltron continued to crack the whip at them, sending blasts of flame at the oncoming beasts. Once the last of them were melted, Lion Voltron grabbed a huge boulder, and slammed it on top of the remains, burying them. The power then faded, and the whip disappeared.

"Power cells are at critical," JC said. "Separate and head back to the castle. It looks like we may be here for a while longer." The Voltrons split up, and headed back to the castle.

* * *

"I can't believe they destroyed my parasites!" Haggar screeched. "But no matter. I have much bigger plans to destroy the Voltron Force. And with the power Kanji Red has bestowed upon my creations, nothing will stop it! He will have his total victory against the Galaxy Alliance, and I will have the secret of Voltron, and become whole once more!" She cackled loudly, and her cat, Cova, screeched along with her.

* * *

"How were you able to do that?" Roxy asked Tails as both teams walked out of the control room.

"My Voltcom," she replied. "I was able to do an upgrade boost on the systems. From what I can tell both from my calculations and the totally kick-butt results, my upgrade can apply an elemental charge to the weapons and defense systems. If I'm correct, that's gonna make Voltron even more powerful!"

"Hey," Lance said to Roxy, "great work out there, kid."

"Thanks, Rookie," she replied with a smirk.

"Heh," he replied. "Just try to bring that same amount of expertise and control to the competition tomorrow. Who know? If you really want to pilot Red…."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Roxy replied. Lance walked away. JC came up behind her.

"What did he mean by that?" JC asked. Roxy just walked away, leaving JC to ponder.


	7. Episode 306

_**KathDMD - **Jenny is my favorite of the cadets. I'm hoping Chip gets things together so I can show everyone what the team can do! Lisa is right at home in the water, and yes, Tails' plan is going better than expected...a little too well. This next episode should start the climb for this story arc, as the competition for Red begins!_

* * *

_**Author's Note -**__ This episode came a bit easier. Hoping the return of my muse will help with ideas and motivation. I am looking forward to the competition, and we get to see a few faces this time we haven't heard from in a while!_

**_Theme Music : _**_"Wild, Wild Love" by Pitbull feat G.R.L._

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere is the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 58 : Can't Be Tamed**

Kanji Red sat in his throne and pondered the events of the last few weeks. He had single handedly taken control of the Supremacy, just short of naming himself Emperor. _No, _he thought, _assuming that role means accepting responsibility for the failure of the incompetents. No, that is not what I will do. Power is nothing without respect. And if it's one thing I demand…it's respect._ He lifted his head slowly as he heard footsteps approach, and caught sight of Viceroy Throk making his way into the throne room.

"Throk," Kanji said, "I take it you have news from the Supremacy endeavors throughout the galaxies?"

"Yes, sir," he replied, bowing slightly.

"I take it you don't take to kindly to taking orders, do you?" Kanji asked. "I sense your distrust of me. Do you need another demonstration of my authority?"

"No….sir…" Throk replied with a gulp. He remembered all too well how Kanji asserted his authority during the last council meeting. The bruises on his throat were a clear reminder of that.

"Good," Kanji said. "What news do you have? I assume Commander Twyla has met an unfortunate end?"

"No, sir," Throk replied. "Although her robeast was defeated….again, her forces were able to establish a base and a foothold on Terra."

"Interesting," Kanji said. "It's fascinating to see some sort of victory come out of that much failure. Maybe there's use for her after all. And what of General Kovinx?"

"Kovinx reports that all is going according to planned," Throk replied. "The fortifications of the new underwater station on Earth are in place. The Alliance forces have unfortunately discovered what our spy has done to their ships, but that will not affect our plans. That Voltron has been all but permanently incapacitated."

"Excellent," Kanji said. "Now, on to matters with Arus."

"The Alliance is carrying on with their plans to run a training facility there," Throk replied. "Attempts to thwart their efforts, and to stop Voltron have been fruitless."

"Indeed," Kanji replied. "I have been watching Haggar's attempts closely. I also know that there is another force there hindering our efforts."

"Our sources on the planet are saying they are looking for a replacement for the pilot of the Red Lion," Throk said. "This may be an excellent time to hinder their efforts."

"We must tread lightly….Viceroy," Kanji replied, addressing Throk formally for the first time. "Your knowledge of Arusian affairs and its history are alien to you. My heritage, however, goes far deeper than you can imagine." He stood up and slowly walked down the steps towards Throk. Throk took a step back, but tried to stand his ground. Kanji got within a few feet of him and stopped. "Listen well, because I'm only going to say this once. I want you to personally lead the next attack. But it won't be during their silly competition. It will be much afterwards. They will be lulled into a false sense of security. We will launch an elite force to kidnap the one who wins this competition. Once secured, our forces will strike." He turned from Throk for a moment. "I want the occult scientist from Callum to build the robeast we will use in the attack." He turned back towards Throk. "And I want you to command it." Throk gulped. "Oh come now, Viceroy. Have you no faith in your own fighting skills? Have you spent so much time standing behind walls and soldiers that you have forgotten what it means to be a warrior?"

"Of course not!" Throk shouted. "I will sit at the controls myself if that is what you command!" Kanji turned back to Throk and got within inches of him, looking him in the eyes.

"You will sit in the command ship and give the orders," Kanji replied. "But you will act as if you are behind the controls. As if your very life depends on the life of that pilot." He smiled. "Because it does." Kanji turned and walked back up to the throne. "Go! Prepare your forces! I want the hopes and dreams of the Arusians crushed, along with that of this Galaxy Alliance! Show them the heart of a true warrior!"

"Yes, sir," Throk said with a slight bow, then left.

* * *

"So, tell me why we're doing this again?" Tails asked as Roxy and Dariana carefully circled one another in the middle of the training room.

"First of all," Roxy replied, "Dari wanted help with her hand to hand combat skills."

"I learned a lot at the Academy," Dariana replied, "but I know I'm far from the best." Roxy came at her. Dariana bet over and grabbed Roxyy by the waist, trying to use her momentum to flip her over. Roxy landed behind Dariana on her feet, and turned with a kick. Dariana turned just in time to block the kick with her forearm. Both women exchanged blows, and this went on for several minutes before Roxy was able to block a weary swing by Dariana, and counter by grabbing the arm, locking it, pulling back, and knocking her down with a leg sweep. Roxy helped Dariana back to her feet and bowed to her.

"The other reason," Roxy continued, "is to keep my adrenaline flowing. I need my reflexes to be in top shape for the competition." The door slid open, and the room's holographic setting faded to its actual technical look. Hunk walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Looks like you're ready for anything!" Hunk said, clapping. "I came to get you. The competition will be starting in a bit, and I wanted to, ya know, wish you luck and get you together with the others for the opening."

"Thanks, Hunk," Roxy replied.

"Good luck, Roxy," Dariana said. As Roxy turned, and Hunk left the room, Tails grabbed her arm and pulled her down to her level.

"You better not be planning anything stupid," she whispered loudly. "The plan is to get back at JC, not to become a competitive blit!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Roxy whispered back loudly, and followed Hunk out. Tails let out a sigh.

"She'll be alright," Dariana replied. "I do have a matter of unfinished business though."

"What's that?" Tails asked, scrunching up her face and fixing her glasses.

"I have to talk to Queen Allura," she replied. "I haven't had a moment to catch her alone, mostly due to her and Keith's child being born. The competition will hopefully provide a distraction for me to talk to her."

"About what though?" Tails asked.

"Another dream," Dariana replied with a sad sigh. "There is something about Arus' past I feel she must know."

* * *

"Welcome to the First Annual Arusian Flight Academy Aeronautc Competition!" the announcer boomed. "Today, select students will pilot their way through a grueling course for not only a chance at fame and glory, as well as a little extra credit, but for a chance to become a member of the Voltron Force!" Lance paced back and forth backstage, and Hunk walked up to him.

"How ya holdin' up, buddy?" he asked.

"I don't know," Lance replied. "I'm kinda nervous."

"You?" Hunk asked. "Nervous! That's a laugh! You're usually the one cool as a cucumber!"

"Look, I'm OK with the idea of having this competition," Lance replied. "But I'm still bummed about just handing over Red. I am glad I get to see some of the new students in action though. You know how it was back on Earth with the Academy. Training was always done behind a desk or in a simulator. I want the Arusian Campus of the Academy to be more hands on. That's actually one of the reasons I'm liking the idea of this competition."

"Then what else is eating you?" Hunk asked.

"Ginger," Lance sighed. "She was supposed to arrive yesterday. With the Drule threat increasing, it makes me nervous. She can take care of herself, but after what happened to the Vehicle Voltron…."

"She'll be fine," Hunk replied. "I'm even more worried about Cinda. I haven't been able to get out to Earth to see her. Dude, behind this façade, I'm riddled with guilt. She's gone through a lot, and I should be there, ya know?"

"I hear ya," Lance replied. "I heard she's doing better though. She's in a wheel chair and getting around, and the doctors there say she's gonna make a full recovery. Even return to active duty in time."

"I still wish there was something I could have done," Hunk replied. "But I couldn't. And I accept that. We all accepted that when we took this job, ya know?"

"I know," Lance said. "I just don't have to like it." Lance's attention shifted as the announcer came over with an unscheduled broadcast.

"Attention!" they shouted. "Please, everyone remain in your seats! An incoming fractal is heading for the main building of the Academy!"

"Is it the Drules?" Hunk asked.

"I'm gonna find out!" Lance shouted, and took off running for the elevator.

* * *

Roxy paced back and forth in the waiting area. When she turned, she saw Samantha Derrick.

"Derrick," Roxy said through gritted teeth.

"Truvall," Sam replied. "You've got brass showing up at this competition. It's not enough for you to be hand picked by some Space Marshall from Earth, you have to come back here and try to humiliate your own people?"

"The only one I'm gonna humiliate, Derrick, is you!" she shouted back.

"We'll see about that," Sam replied. "You may have been flying around that fancy plane of yours, but no matter what you and your friends do or say, there'll always ever only be one Voltron." Sam walked away. Roxy was steamed, and went to go after her, but had a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Truvall," Keith said with a smile. "I wanted to wish you and the others luck in the competition today."

"Thanks," she replied, calming down.

"I just want to give you a little advice," he said. "Keep a cool head, and focus. If you let anyone or anything get into your head, you're setting yourself up to fail. Always do what's right for the team, and not what's right for you."

"I understand," she replied. They heard the announcement over the loudspeaker about the incoming ship.

"We better find out what that is," Keith said, getting serious. They both took off with a sprint.

* * *

Lance and Hunk sprinted out of the elevator in time to see the fractal clumsily land on the landing pad on the roof of the building. When the smoke cleared, the access door opened, and a slender woman with long blonde curls made her way out.

"Ellington?" Lance exclaimed.

"Sorry about the bad timing," she replied with a grin. "We ran into some trouble in an asteroid field trying to evade a Drule blockade. Fractal's pretty banged up, but as you can see, I'm here!"

"It's great to see ya, babe," he said, running up to her. She leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs and arms around him, kissing him. Hunk laughed.

"I should probably get back down there and tell everyone what's going on," Hunk said, trying to excuse himself. Ginger stopped and looked over at him, finally letting Lance go."

"Not without us you don't!" she shouted. "These are gonna be MY students, right? Better I be the one to welcome them, right?" She turned and gave Lance a wink. He smirked.

"Indeed," he replied. He walked up to the elevator, and the doors opened. He gestured. "Ladies first." She entered the elevator, followed by Hunk. As lance went to enter the elevator, it slammed shut on him, causing him to smash into the door and fall over. The doors opened, and Ginger gasped.

"Are you alright?' she asked. He carefully got up, and holding his head, walked inside.

"I never liked these things," he said as the doors closed again.

* * *

"I want those systems checks done by 2100," Jeff said to one of the Analysts aboard the Defender. "I know we're not launching for a few weeks, but we still need this ship to be ready for anything."

"Yes, sir!" the man replied. Jeff turned to see the doors to the bridge open, and two guards entered.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jeff asked. When they stepped aside, Christiane walked in the door. He looked her up and down in her new uniform, and grinned.

"Lieutenant Christiane Aki reporting for duty," she said with a salute.

"What?" he said happily. "When did this happen?"

"Lisa took my spot on the Albegas team," she replied. "Commander Hawkins felt my skills were needed here aboard the Defender. I accepted his offer. Now you're looking at the ship's Head System's Analyst."

"That's incredible!" Jeff shouted. He took his wife into his arms and hugged her, then placed a kiss on her lips. He then straitened out and became somewhat formal, albeit mockingly. "I mean….excellent. Carry on." She walked past him and began giving her first orders to some of the bridge crew that were doing the system testing.

"I'm definitely gonna like this new job," he said to himself with a smile.

* * *

Commander Hawkins walked into the Space Marshall's office. Sitting at the desk, Commander Stormclaw was keying things into a datapad, no doubt taking care of more of the Space Marshall's paperwork whele she was away. Lieutenant Fabrere stood close by, and looked up when she noticed Hawkins enter. She beamed a smile at him, and he nodded back, clearing his throat. Stormclaw stopped what he was doing and looked up to meet Hawkins' gaze.

"Jon," Mike said. "I knew you'd be stopping by. How did everything go?"

"Fine," Jon replied. "We managed to get the CJE back into the hangar, and Cadet Owens is back safe and sound."

"Good, good," Mike replied.

"I wanted to ask you something though, Mike," he said. "I know we had talked about replacing Jeff once the ruggers are operational again. I had approached both Krik and Cliff about the position."

"Makes sense," he replied. "After all, Krik has been second in command, followed by Cliff. Have either of them given it any thought?"

"Actually," Jon said, "they both declined."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"They stated they are happy with their teams," he replied, "and feel that the transition would jeopardize their ability to effectively lead their teams. I'm not too crazy about their decision, but I understand their reasons."

"Then what do you propose?" Mike asked.

"I actually propose one of the new cadets take over command of the CJE," Jon replied. Mike's eyes bulged.

"How can that possibly be a viable idea?" Mike asked. "Giving command to a wet behind the ears rookie? I'm not saying one can't be trained. Lieutenant Grend is the perfect example of that."

"I understand," Jon replied. "But I propose that we give this person that same chance. Allow Commander Aki to mentor her and the other cadets as they assume their new roles. I'm sure Krik and Cliff can help out with the transition."

"You know as well as I do it's no picnic out there," Mike said. "The Drules are stepping it up."

"No one knows that more than me," Jon replied. "And that's why I want to begin training immediately." Mike let out a sigh.

"Very well," Mike replied. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Cadet Owens," he replied. "She handled herself well in the situation she was in, and I think she will make an excellent pilot."

"Fine," Mike replied. "You know, your wife will have my head for this."

"I'll talk to her," Jon said with a laugh. "Oh, by the way, here is the paperwork for the transfers, and the data we found regarding the accident."

"Thank you," Mike replied. "And could you give this to your wife? I was going to do this myself, but it seemed like something she'd wish to see personally. It's the paperwork for Kelly Benton's transfer to Terra, and her write-ups on the Albegas Project."

"I'll make sure she gets it," Jon said. They saluted, and Jon left. Mike turned to Lysette.

"Lieutennant," he said, "please get this paperwork regarding the incident down to Security. I want them to look into any and all footage on the Defender, and see if they can find out who or what sabotaged those ships."

"Yes, Commander," she replied. "Also, I wanted to request a short leave. Lieutenant Carletti-Deville is participating in a competition on Arus, and I would like to attend."

"Very well," Mike replied with a sigh. "Between you, these cadets, and all this paperwork, I got my work cut out for me." She let out a laugh, grabbed the paperwork and walked out of the office. After the door closed, he shook his head, trying to get the image of her backside out of it.

* * *

Cinda carefully hoisted herself out of bed, sliding herself carefully into the wheelchair next to it. The sound woke a snoozing Krik.

"Cinda," he said, "where do you think you are going? You're not supposed to be out of bed without a nurse present."

"I'm not an invalid, Krik," she replied. "I know you and the others mean well, but I'm not going to get better just laying in bed all day. Besides, I want to go out to the main waiting room and look at the sunset. The west wing of the infirmary has a beautiful view of the horizon."

"I just don't want to see you get yelled at by the doctors again," Krik replied. "The last one on call nearly put ME in a wheelchair for allowing you to go to the bathroom alone!"

"Phht," she sputtered. The bruising on her face had gone away, and the swelling down, to the point where she was looking more normal, and was quite cheery despite the fact that she was still, for lack of better terms, broken. As she wheeled herself towards the door, it slowly opened. Krik braced himself for the worst, but even his sixth sense could not have predicted what happened next. Stepping into the room was none other than Lenora Hawkins herself.

"Space Marshall," Cinda said, wheeling back to allow Len to come into the room. Krik stood up and saluted.

"At ease," Len said. "I'm still on leave. Skip the formalities." She chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"As well as I can be stuck like this," Cinda replied. "The doctors won't even let me leave the room. I've been scolded more times here than I was by my parents my whole life!" Krik and Len laughed.

"They have your best interests in mind," Len said. "But I'll see if I can get them to ease off a bit. I do still have a little pull around here." She winked.

"What about you?" Cinda asked. "How are the twins?"

"Sleeping," Len replied. "Thankfully. They finally came home from the NICU a few days ago. Feedings every two hours were killing us till Jon and I got it down to a system. They are so wonderful."

"That's great," Cinda replied. "By the way, have you heard any more news about what happened?" Lenora hesitated. A woman who could never truly get away from her work, she had been in constant contact with Mike and Jon about the goings on with the investigation. But she owed Cinda the truth about what happened.

"Cinda," she said, "the techs investigating the accident have uncovered the possibility of sabotage." Cinda gasped, not knowing what to say, yet feeling angry that the accident that put her where she is now was no accident. Lenora continued to explain all she had learned to her, and suddenly her mind raced….wanting nothing more than to find whoever did this…and make them pay.


	8. Episode 307

_**KathDMD - **Glad you enjoyed Ginger's entrance, and Hunk lamenting over Cinda. Jeff is indeed glad to have Christiane on the bridge of the Defender, especially since they will be launching again soon! I did enjoy the nod to KBL's "Elevator Lance" as well. As for Roxy, yeah, she might just take Tails' plan beyond its limit...and you will see the effect it has on JC and the rest of the team. Cinda is hell bent on finding out who was responsible for the incident...and you'll find out soon that Mike has put one of the Garrison's top interrigators on the case!_

_**lovecastle89 - **__It took me a while to fully develop the main characters, and decide where they came from and where they are going. It will be just as much a challenge with some of the new cadets coming into the picture. As for Red, you know how Lance is protective of her, and his relationship with Roxy is a special one. In the end, everything will come together, but by all means, read on and enjoy the trip there!_

* * *

_**Author's Note -**__ Alot has been going on in my life in the last few days. It's been hard to get anything done, let alone writing. But as usual, my muse knows how to move me in unimagineable ways, and I hope you all enjoy this installment._

**_Theme Music : _**_"Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere is the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 59 : Kickstart**

As Keith and Roxy got to the elevator, it opened to reveal Lance, Hunk and Ginger.

"Crisis averted, oh fearless leader," Lance said in his usual demeanor. Keith frowned, then turned his head to Ginger.

"Sergeant Ellington," He said.

"That's Lieutenant, Commander Kogane," Ginger snapped back. "As I told McClain, we ran into a Drule blockade, and a few asteroids, but I've arrived in one piece."

"Indeed," Keith replied. "As long as you're alright. I take it you would like to address the contestants?"

"Absolutely!" she replied ecstatically. "After all, most of them will be my students this semester. I wanna see what they got."

"Well," Lance said with a smirk, "let's get you out there so we can officially get this thing started." He led her through the hallway towards the main entrance. Keith shook his head.

"Well, Truvall, you better get out there," he said. She nodded and took off running. He turned to Hunk. "After we finally find a cadet to begin training to fly Red, there's just one more matter to attend to."

"Take your time," Hunk said with a chuckle. "No one's in a hurry to fly Yellow. And I'll be here until I'm no longer needed. And even then I'll still be here." He paused for a moment, lost in his own thought process. "So, is there gonna be any food served during this competition?" Keith laughed, patted him on the back, and the two walked down the hallway.

* * *

"We tried our best to stop the fractal," the Drule general said angrily to Wade. "We even forced it into the asteroid field, but the pilot was able to avoid us at every turn!"

"The loss of forces should concern you, General," Wade replied adamantly. "You failed in your task, plain and simple.

"It wasn't my fault!" the general snapped.

"Then perhaps it was Lord Kanji's fault?" Wade quipped. "Perhaps you should be the one to explain your predicament to him." The general huffed, not willing to take orders or disciplinary action from a pathetic human. He stormed off and walked into the throne room. Kala approached Wade.

"You do know what you have done?" she asked. He nodded.

"One of the rules of outsmarting your enemy is learning to be one step ahead of them," he replied confidently. "And if I am correct, Kanji will deliver the lesson the general so desperately needs."

In the throne room, the general carefully approached. Kanji took notice and looked over at him.

"So," he said, "you have news of the blockade? I was informed earlier that an Earth ship had managed to slip past your forces."

"The pilot of that fractal was very skilled," the general replied, bowing. "We did our best to stop it, but were unsuccessful. We forced it into the asteroid field, but they were able to avoid us. There were only two people aboard, and felt no need to pursue them." Kanji stood up and walked down the steps to the general. The general looked frightened, but tried to stand firm. Kanji smiled. He looked the general in the eye.

"Each soldier on the battlefield is a sword," he said, unsheathing his own sword. He showed it to the general. "Each one is a weapon against the enemy, striking a killing blow to them with each success." He looked upon his reflection in the blade, admiring it. "There will, however, become a day when the blade is dulled. It is then it will fail." He looked at the general again. "After all….it wasn't your fault." In one quick motion, he turned around and sliced the general's head clean off its shoulders, sending it flying across the room. His body fell to its knees and slumped to the side. Kanji took a step backwards, and with sword in one hand, pointed it at the body. His hand began to glow a fiery orange as he began to chant. The body rose into the air, then out of nowhere, burst into flames. It burned completely….bones and all….and the ashes fluttered to the floor. The sword as well as his hand stopped glowing, and he resheathed the sword. He looked down at the ashes. He turned and walked back up to the throne. Haggar watched from the shadows in delight, but two others watched on from outside the doorway.

"There are only two things you do with a dulled blade," Wade said to Kala. "You either sharpen it….or dispose of it."

* * *

Allura stood in the control room, Nanny and baby Alexander not far away. She watched as the competition was about to be underway. But then she heard a female voice behind her clear her throat. When she turned, she saw it was Dariana.

"Sergeant Kovinx," she said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually," Dariana said, "Yes. You see, I have been seeing visions again, Your Highness. Visions of Arus' past. And I think you of all people should be aware of them. The ghosts of the past have been trying to send me a message, and I'm afraid that message lies somewhere deep in the crypts." Allura gasped.

"What kind of message is it?" Allura asked. "I know of your history, and ties to my family. You have shown me this, and told me of your many visions. But what message could possibly be hidden in the crypts?"

"I am hoping together we can find out," Dariana said, subtlely trying to coax the queen to follow her. Allura let out a sigh, and turned to Nanny.

"Please attend to Alexander until I return," she said. Nanny grimaced.

"Allura!" Nanny shouted. "Haven't you had your fill of running around the crypts and getting into trouble? I thought once you became queen, and then a mother, that you would give up such notions!"

"Nanny," she said patiently, "Dariana is a lamia. And above all, one that has ties to my father. If there is something she needs to know of Arus' past, it is my duty to assist her in any way I can." Nanny went to speak, but instead huffed, and returned to fussing over the baby. The two left the room, headed for the crypts.

"Will they be alright?" Dariana asked.

"She has always been protective of me," Allura said. "Sometimes to a fault. But she is very capable. I trust her with my life, and my child's life. As for her concern, in time she will understand. For now, let's get to the crypts so you can show me what you wish me to see." They approached a tapestry….the very same one Dariana saw in her vision. Even the signature in the corner was that of Lumen Truvall. Dariana wondered if the queen even realized this….that the artist that painted this mural was in some way related to Roxy. Allura pushed it aside and revealed the entrance, and both women entered the crypts.

"Many times I would come down here," Allura continued as they walked. "Times when I was bored, or confused, or even frightened. As strange as it sounds, this place brought peace to my heart, because I knew my father was watching over me." They turned at a point in the passage and entered one of the tombs. Dariana was mesmerized when the light hit the walls….she had been here before, if only ion a dream.

"This is it," Dariana said. "This is where I was in my dream. My grandmother spoke to me….told me that the spirits of the royal family would continue to watch over this place, and that a message would come when I need it the most." Allura let out a sigh.

"As you can see," she said, "nothing is written on these walls. They are of solid rock, hand carved by my father and his men. As for my father's spirit, I'm afraid when I ascended the throne, he moved on."

"No," Dariana interjected. "I definitely feel something here. I KNOW the message is here. I need answers."

"To what questions?" Allura asked. Dariana began to cry. She turned to Allura.

"Why King Alfor agreed to hide my father," she said, "and proclaim to the world he was dead. I want to know how and why my father became the man he is, a willing servant of the Drule Supremacy."

"I wish there was something I could do," Allura said. But before she could say anything else, Dariana grabbed Allura's wrist and tightly squeezed it. Her eyes glowed, and a wild look appeared on her face.

"Dariana!" she shouted. "Sergeant Kovinx, let me go!"

"No!" Dariana shouted…her voice suddenly different from her own. "You must see this through to the end!"

* * *

"Competitors," the announcer boomed, "take your place at the starting mark!" Roxy power on the engines of the test craft she had been given for the completion and taxied to the starting position. "The rules are simple. There is to be no contact. Your weapons systems have been disabled. This is a race through a rigorous flight course. The one to complete the course and arrive back first will be the victor!" Roxy looked over at Sam.

"Time to show you what a real Voltron pilot can do," Roxy snarled.

"You're nothing but a rogue and a cheat!" Sam snarled back. "The Academy hasn't changed you one bit. You're still the snarling little blit that had to win at everything….at all costs. It's time someone took you down once and for all, Truvall. And I'm gonna be the one to do it." Roxy brushed it off as the signal to begin flashed, and all the ships took off down the course. They rounded a curve and flew rapidly through a section of the course set up like a slalom. One of the ships knicked a post and made an unscheduled landing in the clearing beyond. The rest continued following the markers up and out of Arus' atmosphere.

"Watch closely as the cameras closely follow the competitors through the grueling course set out for them!" the announcer boomed. The crowd looked in awe as the remaining seven ships zoomed up the course and out of Arus' atmosphere. Lighted markers marked the path through the system, and the remaining ships continued to blaze through it. Roxy was in third, followed closely by Sam.

"Some things they don't teach you at that Earth Academy," Sam spouted over the com. Suddenly, her jet spun to the right and rocketed past Roxy, putting her in third. Roxy grimaced.

"Yeah, right," Roxy replied. "Because you learned that move from me you little…." She puched the throttle, and the two raced ahead, dodging obstacles left and right. Another one of the ships, the one behind Roxy, didn't see the final marker and smashed into it. The pod jettisoned, and the ship exploded. The others continued on.

"And Cadet Greyson has just been eliminated from the competition!" the announcer boomed. "Thankfully he was able to jettison in time. And the remaining competitors are beginning to make their way around Arus' twin suns….a feat of skill to govern the gravitational forces of those colossal celestial bodies! They must use the manual controls to govern the forces in this test. If anyone switches to automatic….they are out of the competition!"

"Dammit, Roxy," Tails said softly, watching the monitor, "I hope you know what you're doing." Nearby, JC and Seth watched in awe.

"She's something else, eh?" Seth said.

"I've never had a doubt about her piloting skills, Seth," JC replied. "I'm more concerned about what'll happen when she wins."

"Don't you mean 'if'?" Seth asked. JC looked him in the eye.

"No," he replied. "When."

* * *

Jenny walked into the hangar that morning to see her new teammates already working on the Sea Team Vehicles. Chip took notice of her and walked up to her.

"Ah, Cadet Owens," Chip said. "I'm glad you're here. We could use all the help we can get."

"Sure," Jenny replied. "Where do I start?"

"Well," Chip replied, "the Air and Land Team vehicles have been repaired and upgraded. We're working on doing the same to the Sea Team. Most of the work you will be doing with the others is structural, but I'll also need some systems analysis done so that we can detect any further issues. I'm glad you were able to discover the fault in CJE's systems."

"Yeah," she replied, "I kinda had to wing it there. No tools means you need to think on your feet." Chip smirked.

"I think I'm gonna like you, Cadet," he replied. "Go over to the Communications Module. I need you to assist Cadet Islu with her analysis." Jenny walked over to the Communications Module, and saw Mai tapping away on her datapad. Mai heard her approach and looked up.

"Oh, hey!" she said. "So you're one of us now?"

"Uh huh," Jenny replied.

"Great!" she replied. "Maybe you can make heads or tails of these systems. Does this look like a Thrmo….um….Thermocoupling Inducer?"

"Anything in the manuals?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing in the books at all," Mai said. "We see stuff similar to this in the testing, but I look at the way this thing is wired and scratch my head! Oh, but I'm not trying to bore you with technical mumbo jumbo. I still can't believe you're on the team with us!"

"Can it, Islu!" Dixie shouted from across the hangar. "Quit hitting on the new girl. We got a job to do!" Dixie picked up a panel and carried it over to the Keegan twins, who were welding pieces of the Space Prober together.

"Yelling isn't gonna make the job finish quicker, Calla!" Ken shouted over from the top of the prober, working on wiring the new control panels. Mai embarrassedly turned back to Jenny.

"The girl with the blonde hair is Dixie Calla," she said. "She's a bit rough, but helpful. Then there's the Keegan twins, Chet and Eddie, and up there is Ken Hunter." She beamed a big smile at Jenny. "Well, now that you know everyone, and of course I know you, let's get to work on this thing, shall we?" Jenny took a look at the datapad, and began tracing the wiring in the module. Chip headed back towards the control room, but bumped into Commander Stormclaw.

"How are the repairs going?" he asked. Chip pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"We are thankfully ahead of schedule, sir," Chip replied. "I put Cadet Owens with Cadet Islu to work on the Communications Module."

"Good," Mike said. "We need Voltron up and running in time for the Defender's relaunch."

"But Commander," Chip said, "Just because the vehicles are rebuilt and revamped, there's still the little matter of the energy conversion. I've poured over most of the files from Dr. Loring's lab, Project Defender, and notes from the assistants that worked on their construction, and I haven't found once clue to the secret to the energy mystery."

"You'll find it," Mike said.

"What about the investigation?" Chip asked. "Have they found the guy who sabotaged Voltron?" Mike shook his head.

"We're still looking into it," he replied. "Pouring over months of video footage takes time. I put Lieutenant Fabrere in charge of the investigation. She will be working hand in hand with security on the matter. She's the Garrison's top interrogator. If we can get a suspect in custody….she'll make 'em talk."

* * *

General Kovinx walked into a private office in the base deep below the surface of the bay. He sat in a chair behind a desk and hit a button on one of the panels.

"Has the Alliance found our position?" he asked. After a brief silence, a soft voice came over the com.

"No, sir," the voice replied. "From what I can tell, they are more interested in getting Voltron back up and running."

"We can't let that happen!" Kovinx demanded.

"I've heard the Defender will be launching within the week," the voice replied. "And even so, they have not found a way to restore the ability of the ships to combine. So even if they are able to repair them in time for the launch, they will not be able to form Voltron."

"This is welcome news," Kovinx replied. "You have done splendidly for the empire all these years. It's time you come home." There was a brief pause.

"Indeed," the voice replied. "Once I carry out our final mission, the Defender will be at our mercy. And with their weakness exposed, we will crush the life from them! I will see to it that in the commotion I slip away."

"The scout ship will be there to pick up your escape pod," Kovinx replied. "Until then….good luck." The communication ended. "The master spy with the master plan. He expects a hero's welcome….when he will instead find a martyr's death.


	9. Episode 308

_**KathDMD - **Alot of people were captivated by the Allura/Dariana scene. As you will see, though, the scene was supposed to be pivotal, but not taken as most readers took it. And JC was always well aware of Roxy's abilities. He loves her, and knows her from head to toe. As for what will happen to Roxy when the race ends...well, read on and find out! And the search and hints at the sabateur are about to begin..._

_**selena devargo - **Don't worry. Lysette and Marina have their parts in this story, and if you want the bombshell dropped, this little story arc I'm cooking will do more than just that!_

_**cubbieberry - **Allura is fine! She's in the safest place in the castle with the most timid of the force. What could possibly go wrong? Well..._

* * *

_**Author's Note -**__ Been trying to keep the story flowing, and so far so good. Need to stay heavily cafinated and keep the creative juices flowing. The DWC has been a huge influence in my life and my writing, and I thank them, and especially my muse, for allowing me to bring this story to life. It's one of the few things that keep my sanity in check._

**_Theme Music : _**_"Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 60 : Battlefield**

The remaining ships flew through the remaining obstacles and made their way around the twin suns. Each dropped out of the automatic guidance sequence and began making gravitational adjustments manually. Within moments, however, two of the ships were set back to automatic.

"Cadet Rowling and Cadet Cease have been eliminated!" the announcer boomed. "Be advised, once the ships make the final approach, those competitors will return to the hangar, and will not participate in the final test!" Roxy tried her best to hold it together, and managed to pull her ship through the turn without a scratch, passing off Sam easily. Sam was able to pull through the turn, along with the other two remaining competitors. Roxy was now in the lead and making a beeline for the finish, with Sam close behind.

"I won't let you do this!" Sam shouted.

"Then stop whining and get better!" Roxy shouted back. Just then, laser fire struck Sam's ship. It spun out of control. Roxy gasped. "What the…." She looked around and saw a Drule scout ship firing on the contestants. She immediately pulled out of the approach and headed towards the ship.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "this is not part of the competition. I REPEAT, this is not part of the competition!" Keith began contacting Castle Control.

"Drules," JC said, looking over at Seth and Tails. "Get to the ships. She's gonna need some backup." The three tried to make their way through the crowd to exit the area to where the Jets were. Roxy flew right at the Drule ship.

"One of the Arusian cruisers has veered off course and is heading right for us!" the pilot said. Over the com, a familiar voice boomed.

"Don't just sit there you fool!" Brak shouted over the com. "Blast it into a million pieces!" The ship opened fire. Roxy expertly dodged the laser fire.

"At least now I got their attention," Roxy said. "I don't have any weapons, but maybe I can do a little better." She flew past them, within inches of crashing. The Drule ship turned and began following closely. Roxy held the controls tightly as the ship followed. She got on the com. "Get back to Arus! I will hold their attention!"

"My controls are shorted out!" Sam shouted. "I can't move!" Roxy led the ship closer and closer to the twin suns.

"Sensors indicate the heat shields won't hold much longer, sir!" the pilot said.

"You heap of junk metal!" Brak shouted. "I want those ships destroyed at all costs!" The ship followed Roxy closer and closer. Her own heat shields were beginning to fail. Suddenly, she pulled up, using the gravitation field to sling her ship around enough to break orbit. The Drule ship was not that fortunate, and it burned up and exploded on approach into the sun. Roxy flew to where Sam's ship was drifting.

"Hold on," she said. "I'm going to give you a push. Once you hit Arus' gravitation, you should be able to glide to the landing." Sam nodded, and as the ship was nudged, it began to hurl towards the planet. Down on the surface, the first of two remaining jets crossed the finish and landed safely, the second one behind. As Sam's ship hit the atmosphere, she did her best to hold it steady.

"I'm coming in too fast!" she shouted. "I can't stabilize the systems!" Moments later, three tractor beams locked onto the vessel, and it slowed. Green, Blue, and Black had locked on and slowly lowered Sam's ship to safety. Roxy finally burst through the atmosphere, and came flying towards the landing, but then pulled up at the last second.

"What's she doing?" JC asked.

"Snart," she said to herself. "The landing gears are jammed!" She aimed for a thick field and landed belly down in it, scraping to a halt. Only when the ship stopped, and emergency vehicles approached, the cockpit finally opened, and Roxy climbed out. She removed her helmet and began walking towards where the other competitors were.

"Miss Truvall!" one of the emergency workers asked. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She shrugged.

"Just my pride," she replied as she continued to walk.

* * *

"See what to the end?" Allura asked, slightly frightened.

"The Legacy did not begin with your father," she said, "and shall not end with you." Dariana guided Allura's hand to the wall. As she touched it, sections illuminated. The lights began to change, forming words in ancient Arusian language. She looked at them and read carefully aloud.

"The final mark of the defender is the power they wish to seek," she read. "The power is in the very soul, torn asunder by the struggle." She looked back at Dariana, who was smiling.

"My dearest Allura," she said, her voice still differentiating, "how you have grown. For years my spirit lay dormant, waiting for the day you would need to resume your father's work."

"My father's work?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"I am your father's willing sacrifice," she replied. "The only daughter of the Witch Haggar. And the secret he whispered to the one man who would faithfully carry on the Legacy." Dariana walked back to the wall and touched it as well. "These walls hold answers. From the lips of Queen Ariella herself, you know I speak the truth. Her and her descendants will continue to guide you." She turned back to Allura. "The young one will not understand. She will not be aware of what transpired here. Please give her the answers she seeks." She breathed deep. "The power of the Defender is one with my mother. A power the other half of her soul craves to return. You do not remember my sacrifice, child, for you were but a babe. The secret of Voltron lies not only in the soul, but the heart. The peoples of the Council of Planets feared my power….they feared the prophecy. My own mother hid me, just as your father hid young Loken. I did not understand what he was then, and what he would mean to the people of Arus….and the universe. Tell her….tell her that is why I spared his life. He is my son. He is her father. But he is the key to Voltron." The glow on the walls and in her eyes faded, and Dariana passed out on the cold stone floor.

"Sergeant Kovinx?" Allura asked as she tried to rouse her, but she was out cold. Allura helped her to her feet, but before she could leave, the turned and saw an object on her father's sarcophagus. She picked it up and carefully examined it….a short metal arm with a golden lion's claw at the end. She placed it into her pocket, and carefully helped Dariana out of the crypt.

* * *

"We apologize for the interference with the events," the announcer boomed. "We have a winner! First place goes to…." Roxy walked into the arena and walked up to Sam, who was standing near the other eliminated contestants listening to the announcement. "…Marina Caletti-Deville!" Lance approached Marina and shook her hand in congratulations. Lysette approached her as well and gave her a big hug. Roxy nudged Sam.

"Hey," she said, "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish the race."

"I still made it back here before you," she said with a smirk.

"True," Roxy replied. "But at least we all made it back safe and sound." Sam looked at her again.

"I had you all wrong, Truvall," she said. "What you did out there for me was awesome. If it wasn't for you, that scout ship could have wiped us all out. You gave up the race to save us." She placed a hand on her shoulder. "I mean, I still think I could beat you in a rematch…"

"Don't push it, Derrick," Roxy replied.

"I'm just saying, thanks," she said. "Well, I guess we should go congratulate the winner." They both started to walk over towards Marina, but Lance stopped Roxy.

"Hey Truvall," Lance said, "can I have a word with you a sec?"

"What is it?" Roxy asked. He pulled her aside, and Sam continued on.

"I just wanna say I'm proud of what you did out there," he said. "Honestly, if I had the choice, I would have made you Red's pilot."

"I'm already a pilot, McClain," she said. "Honestly, I entered this contest for all the wrong reasons. I don't need to win a contest to be Voltron Force. I AM Voltron Force. I just let the person I was get in the way of my own judgment for a while."

"It's all good, Truvall," Lance replied with a smile. "In the end, it all worked out. You stopped the Drules and saved those cadets. I couldn't ask for a better pilot."

"I had one heck of a mentor," she said to him with a smile. She gave him a hug, then ran over to JC and the others.

"Hey Roxy," JC said, "I'm sorry you didn't win. I know how much becoming the red Lion pilot meant to you."

"I'm the one who's sorry," she replied. She looked over at Tails and Seth. "Could you give us a moment, guys?"

"Oh alright," Tails replied, grabbing Seth by the sleeve and dragging him away. Roxy turned to JC again.

"Look," she continued, "I signed up for the competition for the wrong reasons. I was just so frustrated with how you treated me in front of your mom. I wanted to show you that I was more important to you than you made me out to be. But honestly, I was fooling myself." He grabbed her hand, and placed his palm on hers.

"Roxy," he said, "there wasn't a moment I didn't think about you, or about how much I care about you. I felt like an idiot for what I said to my mom. I just wasn't thinking clearly…and I know that's no excuse, but that's what it was. You are the most important thing to me. And the thought of losing you…"

"Unthinkable," she replied. "I won't ever second guess you again."

"And I'll try not to be a great big snart bag," he said laughing. "I do love you." She smiled.

"I do too," she replied. "Sometimes I can be a little impulsive."

"A little?" he asked, laughing.

"Sometimes even I do things and don't think first," she replied. "Sometimes if I don't get the point, I just need someone to pound it into me."

"That's what SHE said!" Tails shouted. They both shook their heads. Roxy turned and ran after Tails, and Tails, seeing the incoming attack, took off running away from her. Across the field, Lysette was still busy congratulating Marina.

"I can't believe you're gonna be a Lion pilot!" Lysette said.

"I still have one more test to pass," Marina said. "I have to be taken to Red Lion, and see if it will accept me. It's one of the biggest and final tests for a Lion pilot."

"I'm sure everything'll work out," she replied. "I even got messages from the girls back at the Burly-Q. Everyone's excited about your big win today." She looked her in the eye. "Look…I know for a long time you've been kinds living in my shadow. Now this is your moment. The whole universe is proud of ya, girl. And I am too." They hugged. Suddenly, Lysette's com began to buzz. She hit the button.

"Lieutenant Fabrere," Commander Stormclaw's voice spoke from the com.

"Yes, Commander," she said, "what is it? These long range communications aren't cheap. Is something wrong?"

"I will need you to return to Galaxy Garrison as soon as possible," he replied. "We may have a lead in the Voltron sabotage, and we will need your expertise."

"I gotcha," she replied. "If it's one thing I know, it's how to get a man to talk." She smirked, and Marina put a hand over her face and shook her head.

"Just don't get into any trouble, ok?" Marina said.

"Me?" Lysette quipped. "Trouble? Ha! Trouble always find me. And believe me, I can handle it."

"That's what she said!" Tails yelled from across the field, still running from Roxy.

"That girl's got good ears," Lysette said, laughing. "Just let me know how everything goes, ok?" She gave Marina another big hug before finally leaving.

* * *

Haggar skulked slowly into Wade's office. The man himself stood, as always, at the window, looking out over the surrounding operations.

"Marshall Wade," she said, "I received word that Brak attempted to disrupt the competition being held on Arus."

"And failed miserably, I'd wager," he replied.

"Lord Kanji will be furious when he finds out Brak went against his orders," she said. He turned around and looked at her horribly gruesome face, and didn't even flinch.

"He's not going to find out," Wade replied. "That is unless of course you're willing to end up like the general."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sneered.

"Don't take me for a fool," he replied. "I know very well you were the one that ordered that idiot to attack. And if I can figure it out, so can Kanji."

"And what do you propose?" she asked.

"While he wouldn't hesitate to end your miserable life….again," he said, "it would be in all of our best interests if you kept your record with him clean. The Arus campaign will be made or broken by your actions tomorrow evening."

"The abduction?' she asked.

"Precisely," he replied. "I was half expecting one of those dim-witted cadets from the Academy to win the competition. But instead, we need to deal with Lieutenant Carletti-Deville. She was a relatively capable officer, from what I remember. We need to make sure that Lord Kanji's plan goes off without a hitch. It will be critical to defeating and dismantling Voltron, as well as the entire Arusian monarchy."

* * *

"All new personnel please report to Meeting Room 1 for a briefing on the launch," an announcement boomed throughout the hangar. The cadets dropped what they were doing, and headed for the doors.

"At least we got most of the leg work done," Chet shouted.

"The Sea ruggers still need a bit of fine tuning," Eddie added, "but they should be up and running in no time."

"I wonder what new information they have for the launch," Ken asked. Dixie shot him a glare as they walked into the hallway. As they walked towards the Defender's loading doors, they passed several other members of the crew. Dixie looked back and raised her eyebrow.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"That's Tech Sergeant Bhed," Ken replied. "I read up on just about everyone on the Defender. He's in charge of day to day operations in the engineering department. Making sure everything from the ship to its shuttlecraft are running smoothly."

"Has he been with the crew long?" Jenny asked.

"Are you kidding?" Ken exclaimed. "He has been a part of the crew since the Explorer originally launched on its initial mission. Without him, the Explorer wouldn't have gotten through all the tight jams it was in during its original run. You know, before Sky Marshall Wade grounded the mission."

"Right," Dixie added. "Can't believe that dirty blit is still running around out there somewhere."

"Well, I'm not looking to find him," Mai said softly. "That man gave me the shivers. He had the entire planet fearful of Voltron."

"Well, that's one snartbag we won't have to worry about much anymore," Dixie replied. "The High Council and the Voltron Force ran his sorry butt the hell out of here. And ever since the Drule takeover a while back, the Garrison has stepped up defenses to keep something like that from happening again."

"I'm worried though," Jenny said.

"About what?" Mai asked.

"When I was aboard the CJE," she continued, "I caught sight of a Drule stronghold under the bay. It's something the Garrison has yet to fully look into. I just hope they are prepared enough in case they try something."

* * *

Len walked out of the bedroom and caught sight of Jon putting on his boots before leaving for the Garrison. He heard her enter and looked up.

"What are you doing up?" he asked in a near whisper. "With the twins sleeping so well through the night, I thought you'd be getting some rest while you can."

"I know," she replied. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"About what?" he asked.

"You," she replied. "We still haven't found the saboteur yet. Should we really be launching the Defender this soon? What if the saboteur is aboard? I know you're keeping your feet firmly planted here, but…I can't help but worry."

"Lenora," he said, "we'll find them. If not just for our sake, for the sake of everyone affected by the accident. Mike already has a lead in the case. I think we'll have a breakthrough very soon. Maybe even before the launch."

"I guess so," she replied with a sigh.

"You sure there's nothing else bothering you?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I'll be alright." He walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"I'll be home later this evening," he said. "Give the kids my love."

"I will," she replied as he walked out the door. Before going back into the bedroom, she looked at her hand and opened it. In her palm was a pocketwatch. After a brief pause, she closed it, then turned and wet back into the bedroom.


	10. Episode 309

_**KathDMD - **Marina's win is about to start causing havoc, just not the way you think! I'm glad to have wrapped up the JC/Roxy thing, and I know Red will find the one it's looking for. As for the linked past...you will see a little more of that here. Oh, and I'm glad you like the gold watch...it will come slowly, and ramp up closer to late season. Be patient!_

_**cubbieberry - **Yep, Allura is OK, but she has a destiny to fulfil. Follwoing in her father's footsteps...hopefully not to her doom._

* * *

_**Author's Note -**__ I'm still in a conundrum over how i want to handle the story from here on out. There are several stories and several Voltrons going at once. I want to do something different with each...eh, all in due time._

**_Theme Music : _**_"Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 61 : The Dead Can't Speak**

The team returned to the Castle of Lions to rest for the night before heading back to Earth. As JC and the others walked into Castle Control, they saw no sign of their missing crewmember.

"Ambassador Coran," JC asked, "have you seen Sergeant Kovinx?"

"I haven't seen her since earlier today prior to the competition," he replied. "She wasn't at the arena with you?" JC frowned. He raised his voltcom to near his lips.

"Dariana," he said, "are you there? Respond." There was silence, followed by a static filled reply.

"Lieutenant Grend," Allura said over the voltcom, "I have Sergeant Kovinx with me. She is unconscious. Please meet us in the Great Hall. I will need your assistance." The transmission ended. JC turned and ran out the door, closely followed by Seth and the others. When they arrived in the Great Hall, they saw Allura setting Dariana down gently on the top step. Seth ran to her and sat down, cradling Dariana's head in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She led me into the crypts," Allura replied. "She said my ancestors had a message for us. When I did, she became possessed by what seemed to be the spirit of her grandmother. There were things written that I had never seen, and she mentioned the secret of Voltron." She paused a moment, then looked at JC. "I must return with you to Galaxy Garrison immediately. This information must be given in person. My father told me Voltron is forever changing and evolving around us. I think this may be one of those times. And I must pick up the legacy where my father left off." She stood up. "I will need to gather some things from the study. Tomorrow morning, we will need to leave for Earth." She turned to Coran. "Please inform Commander Stormclaw of my arrival."

"I'll take care of that, Your Highness," Lysette said. "He is expecting me back at the Garrison as well. I'll let him know of our travel arrangements."

"Thank you," Allura said, bowing her head. She turned and nodded to keith before walking away.

"I'll be going too," Keith said.

"You better not be thinking about taking this child on such a journey!" Nanny spouted.

"Alexander is in capable hands," Keith replied to her. "You know I'd never risk his life." Nanny huffed. He turned to JC and the others. "Due to the blockade Lieutenant Ellington warned us about, it will be best to travel an unspecified route, and use smaller more maneuverable ships."

"Ahem," Tails grunted. "It just so happens you have five very small, capable, and maneuverable ships at your disposal, Your Grace."

"Agreed," he replied. "We will team up with you and leave in the morning. I'll have the coordinates and flight path mapped out for us."

"What about us?" Daniel asked.

"We'll need you and the others to remain on Arus in case there's another attack," Keith replied. "I don't know what the Drules are planning, but it can't be good."

* * *

"As you know," Commander Stormclaw announced to the cadets, "the Defender will be launching soon. We need everyone to be ready, and remain vigilant in the face of your mission." He began to pace. "As you know, there is still an investigation under way regarding the accident that occurred with the Voltron Force. Rest assured, that investigation is moving forward. But we need each and every one of you to keep a close eye, and alert us of any strange activity you may observe." He paused for a moment, turning around. That said…."

"Commander," a voice came over the com, "there is an important communication coming over the ultrawave for you." He sighed.

"I'll take it in the Space Marshall's office," he replied. "You are all dismissed." The crowd disbursed as he made his way for the main elevator. He slid the key card and entered the elevator, the doors promptly closing behind him. As the elevator rose to the top floor, he closed his eyes and for a moment pondered over the nature of this communication. Once the doors opened, he marched out and walked through the door to the office. He hit a button, and on screen was Lieutenant Lyssette Fabrere.

"Greetings, Commander," she said. "Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Not at all, Lieutenant," he replied with a snort. "To what do I owe this private communication?"

"Queen Allura of Arus has made arrangements to come to Earth to meet with you, Sir," she replied. We will be flying with your Voltron Force on a route that will be mapped out by Commander Kogane. The blockade the Drules have set up has been less than stellar for travel. That's why we came up with this plan."

"Any idea what she wants to speak about that cannot be handled via the ultrawave?" he asked.

"I don't know, Sir," she replied. "All I know is that she believes it to be extremely urgent, and about Voltron. I know with the issues the Project Defender team has been having with piecing together the ruggers, any information on the subject would be welcome, ya know?"

"I hope so," he replied. "If we can't figure out what we are missing in this reconstruction, we will not only lose the key to Voltron, but become more vulnerable to the Drule threat already waiting in the bay. Scouts are barely able to keep an eye on their activities, and I'm afraid we won't be able to keep this information a secret for long. Once word gets out, there will be city-wide panic, and possibly worldwide chaos. We can't let that happen."

"Agreed," she replied. "Fabrere out." The communication ended. He sat down and let out a sigh.

* * *

"Here are your orders," Haggar said, staring at the Doomite soldiers she herself handpicked for this mission. "I have embedded within your arm a device that will track your every move. I will use my magic to help you slip past their defenses. Once inside the castle grounds, you will find your way to the west side. It is there you merely follow the sounds you hear from the tracking beacon to locate the girl. When you do, subdue her and use the tracking signal to summon me. I will then use my magic to home in on you and pull you and the girl back through the defenses. It is then we will escape." She cackled.

"Nothing shall stand in our way, oh great one!" they announced.

"Once we have the girl in custody," she continued, "not only will they be short one pilot, but will be forced to negotiate her release! It is then we will finally take possession of the lions, and claim Arus in the name of Lord Kanji!" She laughed loudly, her cat chiming in, and the Doomites cheered as well.

* * *

Marina and Lysette proceeded to get ready for bed. For tonight, they were sharing quarters.

"Today just wore me out," Marina said.

"Get used to it," Lysette replied with a laugh. "Hell, with you flying a Lion now, you're gonna be famous. Get to pick from any man in the universe. Not a bad profession."

"I don't have the same outlook on men as you do though," Marina replied. "I'm more worried about whether Red will even accept me or not. And even if it does, will I be able to handle this?"

"Of course you will!" Lysette replied enthusiastically. "You already showed you got skills, girl. You'll do fine." She pulled back her hair and tied it back. "Now me, on the other hand….that's another story."

"What's that all about?" Marina asked.

"The Space Marshall will be coming back from maternity leave eventually," Lysette replied. "Then it's back to a boring corner office. Yeah, sure, I get pulled every once in a while for an assignment, but nothing as exciting as being Acting First Officer, ya know?"

"I guess I can see the glamour of it," Marina replied. "At least with less responsibility, you can visit the girls on Dradin more often. Should be done with the remodel soon."

"Yeah," Lysette said. She climbed into bed and tried to get comfortable. Marina dimmed the lights.

"I'm gonna see if I can get some warm milk," Marina said. "Want any?" Lysette let out a laugh and flashed a small flask.

"Trust me, hun," she replied, "I'm good." Marina shook her head and left the room.

Minutes went by, and Lysette tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. Outside, footsteps approached the west side of the castle. Within seconds, several dark figured were scaled the walls and crashed through the window. Lysette jumped up in defense. Two of them came at her, and she backhanded one, and flipped the second over her. Another grabbed her from behind. She elbowed him in the face, then turned and head butted him, sending him reeling backwards. It was then another came at her and prodded her with a stunner. Her body stiffened with numbness, and she fell forward to her knees and blacked out.

"Come on!" one of them said. "Let's get out of here before…." The alarms sounded. Explosions began to go off outside

"What was that?" another of them said.

"I don't know," the first replied. "That wasn't us! We better get the girl back to haggar before the rest of the space explorers get here!" They touched arms, and the homing beacons glowed. As the door slid open, and Keith and Lance ran in, the Doomites and Lysette vanished before their very eyes.

"Flack!" Lance shouted. "How the hell did they get in here, and why did they take the Lieutenant?" Marina ran into the room.

"What happened?" Marina asked, looking around. Keith walked over to the broken window, the glass crunching under his boots. He looked over the side at the ground below, a few cables dangling from the ledge above, reaching the ground.

"Lieutenant Fabrere's been kidnapped," Lance said to Marina. Marina gasped.

"I don't think they were after Lieutenant Fabrere," Roxy said, her hand on her chin. Another explosion was heard. Keith raised his Voltcom.

"Pidge, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"It's a robeast attack!" Pidge replied. Lance was visibly angry.

"This doesn't make any sense!" he shouted.

"We'll figure it out later," Keith said. "Right now we need to get out there and stop that robeast."

"Do you want me to take Red?" Lance asked.

"Head out with the cadets," Keith replied. "Lieutenant Carletti-Deville, you stay here with me. We'll head to castle Control."

"We'll head out as well," JC said. "Hopefully we can get to it quick enough before it gets through the castle defenses." He waved to the team, and they ran out of the room. As they ran, Seth looked over at JC.

"What about Dari?" Seth asked.

"We'll figure something out," JC replied as they ran out of the castle and climbed into the ships.

* * *

"They still haven't mentioned a word about the base," Jenny said, slightly frustrated.

"I'm sure they have people looking into it," Mai replied, trying to calm her down.

"She's right, you know," Ken said. "I've never known the Garrison to overlook a Drule threat. I have total faith in Commander Stormclaw and his men."

"You would," Dixie replied sarcastically. "Golden boy still sucking up to the brass?"

"Wait," Eddie shouted. They paused. "You hear that?"

"It sounds like hissing," Chet said. They turned and saw out the window some trails of white smoke leading out of the water.

"Those aren't ships," Jenny said. Just then the alarms went off.

"Red Alert!" the announcement sounded. "All personnel to battle stations! This is not a drill! Voltron Force please report to Commander Aki at the main hangar immediately!" The six of them looked at one another.

"That includes us, right?" Jenny said. The rest of them looked at one another and nodded. They all began sprinting for the hangar.

* * *

"We've been sitting here for days!" General Dari shouted to Twyla. "When will we finally make our move?"

"Patience," Twyla replied. "We can't be like the others. Launching attack after attack without an ounce of strategy. No, we need to stick to the plan."

"And what plan might that be?" Dari asked.

"A little something I picked up from Maahox," she replied. She held up a jar. Dari was not impressed.

"A jar of water?" Dari asked sarcastically. "What is that going to do? Wet their hair?" Twyla placed a wrench on the table, then placed the jar next to it.

"Why don't you open it and find out," Twyla said. Dari looked at her, and then the jar, then cautiously opened the lid and stepped back. For a moment, everything was still.

"What is it supposed to do?" she asked. Suddenly, the water moved like a molten mass out of the top of the jar and reached for the wrench. It grabbed it and pulled it into the jar where it twisted and contorted it until it was a crushed heap. Twyla put the lid back on the jar. "What is that thing?"

"Those 'things' are picomemes," Twyla replied. "One trillion times smaller than a grain of sand, these little bots can latch onto molecules and manipulate matter in such fascinating ways. Of course, Maahox said there's no guarantee what effects they have on solid matter, which is why I advise you not to touch them, but as you can see, they can work together to manipulate liquid matter quite efficiently."

"And what are you planning on doing?" Dari asked. Twyla smiled.

"We are surrounded by a sea of possibilities, General!" she replied. "Under our control, if we release these into the Terran water supply, we can not only subdue the population, but crush Voltron once and for all!"


	11. Episode 310

_**KathDMD - **We're coming up on the mid-season finale, so yeah, that was the beginning of the wind down. But an exciting wind down! I'm gonna start forshadowing the rest of the season, and let me tell you, you will get chills when you get to the end of this chapter!_

_**cubbieberry - **Even in this chaos, indeed, KA are going to earth. The message Allura needs to deliver is one of extreme importance!_

**selena devargo -** _With Lysette kidnapped, it's gonna get crazy! Some people think Lotor is involcved. You need to finish Deception so the record is set strait!_

* * *

_**Author's Note -**__ This half of the season is coming to a close soon, and these last 4 chapters are gonna be full of action and shock! But believe me, nothing will give you chills and make you think like the end of this one! Enjoy!_

**_Theme Music : _**_"G.U.Y." by Lady Gaga_

* * *

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 62 : Under You**

The cadets burst into the room, the veteran members of the vehicle team already present. Jeff raised his head to acknowledge them.

"Now that we're all here," he said, "I want to let you all know what's going on. As some of you may know, the Drules have set up a base of operations deep in the bay. We have been scouting it, but have not seen any activity until now. We have been keeping the information confidential to prevent everyone from freaking out." Jenny let out an exasperated sigh. "Now they have launched missiles aimed at the Garisson, as well as strategic points in New York. Commander Stormclaw has ordered robot fighters to try to take out the missiles, but they are being outnumbered. To make this brief, we need to get up there and stop them."

"But our ships," Krik said. "They are still under investigation?"

"Chip and his crew were able to get them all pieced together again. Some of the weapons systems in the Sea Team Vehicles are still touch and go, but the issues they were having with the systems have been eliminated, and given a clean bill of health. I would hold off this first test flight for a safer time, but if we don't help stop these missiles, they could not only strike the Garrison, but strike civilians. We can't let that happen."

"I agree one hundred percent," Cliff said. "You want us to launch now?"

"I want you all to get to the hangar and familiarize yourselves with the controls quickly," Jeff said. "I want the cadets to get their assignments from Tech Sergeant Stoker, and stay back from the others as a secondary line of defense should any of the missiles get through." He turned to Krik. "Krik, for now, I want you to take lead on this. The cadets will follow your orders. Dismissed. Go get 'em!"

"Yes sir!" They shouted, and ran from the room.

* * *

Daniel and the others ran into the Control Room and towards the chutes as they slowly rose. Keith and Marina ran to the master control and joined Pidge in watching.

"Where is it?" Keith asked.

"Less than a mile from here," Pidge replied. "If this were part of the same force that infiltrated the castle, they would have been on top of us by now. And honestly, if they were a distraction, we would have noticed them beforehand."

"Then what's going on?" Keith asked. "Are you saying the incidents are unrelated?"

"Whatever it is, it needs to be stopped," Marina replied.

"I'm in full agreement, Lieutenant," Keith said.

"The Lions are launching now," Pidge said. "Hopefully they can form Voltron and stop that thing before it reaches us. Not that we couldn't defend ourselves of course." Keith looked at Pidge sternly, and Pidge let out a small chuckle.

* * *

"Billy!" the woman shouted from the bathroom. "It's time for your bath!" A three-year-old voice came from another room.

"Can I bring my truck?" he asked. She laughed.

"Of course!" she shouted. "I'll run your water, and you get your truck, ok?" She turned on the water, and at first it only trickled. She worked the knobs, questioning herself. Then all of a sudden, the water came out forcefully and slammed into the tub, cracking it. It moved in a nearly solid mass, and the woman, scared out of her mind, ran from the room. She picked up her son, still holding his truck, and ran down the stairs and out of the house, screaming.

"Mommy, look!" the child squeaked. She turned, and all over, houses were seemingly flooded with water, but the water moved with a purpose, smashing homes, knocking down trees and power lines, but moving like a solid mass, not a flood, More people ran by, and joining them, they ran away from whatever it was that was causing this catastrophe.

* * *

Aidan came running into the control room, followed by the rest of the team. Kelly turned to them.

"What's going on?" Aidan asked. "Another attack?"

"We're not sure what it is," Kelly replied. She turned on the viewscreen, and showed the devastation, and the liquid masses all over the city. "Whatever it is is coming through the water supply and destroying homes and attacking people."

"Coming from the water supply?" David asked. "Seven hells!"

"Thank goodness I took my shower last night instead of this morning," Morgan replied.

"Has anyone been able to get a sample of the water?" Lisa asked.

"Not yet," Kelly replied, "but good thinking, Kaga. I actually want you and Taye to take Gamma out and try to get a sample. But there's even worse news."

"What could possibly be worse?" Taye asked.

"This," Kelly said as she switched the screen. The ocean nearby swelled higher and higher.

"What in seven hells…." David asked.

"I've never seen anything like it," Aidan said. He looked over at Kelly. "You're the boss. How are we handling this?"

"I want you and Rackens to go out there and investigate it," she replied. "Hopefully once Benton and Kaga return with the water sample, Professor Mizuki can make heads or tails of all this."

"Agreed," Aidan replied. "Everyone to the ships!" He ran for the hangar doors for the jets, followed by the rest of the team.

"Rah frickin' rah," Taye said as he and Lisa ran through the door to Jet Gamma.

* * *

"Give it all you got!" JC shouted as the ships flew in formation around the robeast. Within minutes, the lions arrived as well.

"Lieutenant Grend," Daniel said, "we're here to help."

"We're going to buy you some time while you form Voltron," JC replied. "Do what you gotta do."

"No time needed," Daniel said with a grin. "Everyone ready for Flash Form!" Danile connected his Voltron to the console. "Flash Form, GO!" The lions reconfigured in seconds and came together, head forming and eyes lighting up with power.

"Thoughts?" Lance said as Voltron grabbed the beast, thrying to wrestle it to the ground.

"Eh," Hunk replied, "looks like your standard run of the mill giant robot of the week."

"No time for jokes, guys!" Larmina shouted. "Let's just stop this thing!" It elbowed Voltron, then turned and fired a laser blast that knocked them off their feet. Vince shook off the impact.

"It's not haggarium powered," he said. "It's almost like there wasn't much thought put into it."

"There was enough thought put into it to knock us off our feet," Lance replied. "Let's just get back on our feet and stop this thing."

"Let's give it some speed," Daniel said.

"Mind the power levels, Daniel," Vince said.

"I never take my eye off it," Daniel said. "Form spinning laser blade!" Voltron held out its hand, and the blade appeared in his hand. Voltron charged it with power, then hurled it at the beast. Voltron reached out his hand and guided it. The beast tried to avoid it, but it was super fast, and sliced off its left arm…then the right one on the return trip.

"Let's give them a hand, guys," JC said. "Lightning Shot!"

"Plasma Cannon!" Roxy shouted as her cannon fired

"Ax Launcher!" Tails shouted as her ship fired.

"Frost Shot!" Seth shouted as bolts fired from his ship. The shots struck the beast directly, and caused him to stumble and fall forward.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Daniel shouted. Voltron's hands clanked together and pulled apart, the energy beam forming the Blazing Sword. Voltron ran at super speed, leaping into the air and stabbing the sword through the beast's back where the shots had weakened it. Voltron pulled the sword out and backed off as the beast exploded. At that moment, the ship that launched the beast turned and began to retreat.

"Should we pursue?" JC asked.

"As much as I'd like to," Daniel replied, "we better get back to the castle and try to find out what happened to Lieutenant Fabrere." He paused for a moment. "As unrelated as it is, I can't help feeling this was a distraction." Voltron separated, and all the ships returned to the castle.

* * *

The teams ran into the hangar, and Chip met them at the bottom of the steps to the control room.

"Guys," he said, "While the systems are ready, they haven't had a full test yet."

"So we've been told," Cliff said. "We have to stop those missiles though."

"Just be careful," Chip said. He motioned to the cadets. As they came over, he tossed something to Jenny. She looked at it and recognized it immediately. It was the key to the CJE, a round metal disk that slid together to present the portion that inserted into the lock. The front, emblazoned over the Arusian crest were the letters _DXV_. She looked up at Chip and nodded. "You will take the CJE. Cadet Hunter, you will ARC Blue." He tossed Ken the key.

"Advanced Recon Helicopter," Ken said. "Got it."

"Cadet Calla," Chip continued, "you will be flying the Falcon." He tossed her the key. "Cadet Islu, you will take Space Prober Red. Cadets Chester and Edward Keegan, you will take MWE Red and Yellow, respectively." He tossed them the keys, and the Keegan twins slapped each other five. "Be careful, and stay back. Familiarize yourselves with the controls." He turned to Krik. "Jeff said you're taking point on this. I'm holding you responsible if any of these ships or their pilots come back with so much as a scratch." Krik gulped.

"Sheesh!" Krik exclaimed. "They give you a promotion, and it's already going to your head!" Cliff laughed and patted Krik on the back.

"Been nice working with ya," he said laughing.

"Let's just get to the ships and get up there before one of those missiles goes rogue," Krik said. Cliff nodded, and everyone ran for the vehicles. Jenny sat in the cockpit of the CJE, and just like she did that day, placed the key into the console. It locked into place, and the systems powered on. She grabbed the controls, and looked around. Indeed everything in the cockpit was new since she had been there last, and even she had to quickly familiarize herself with the controls. Within moments, however, the hangar doors opened, and the vehicles filed one by one through the doors and out into the wild blue yonder.

* * *

"Do you see anything on the RadialTrac?" Krik asked.

"Faint readings to the east," Cliff replied. "The bad news is that it looks like most of the robot ships were destroyed."

"Is there something else out there besides the missiles?" Krik asked.

"I sure hope not," Rocky said. "We're not exactly prepared for a fight, if you know what I mean."

"One crisis at a time," Jenny said. "Captain Keats, I'd suggest sending the Land Team ahead of us as their team is still intact for the most part. They'll more than likely have the most success. I'll hang back as ordered with the rest of the cadets should anything make it past them or yourself."

"Agreed," Krik replied. "Cliff, take your team ahead and begin cleaning up those missiles. If you spot any other ships before we get there, alert myself and Commander Aki at once."

"You got it," Cliff replied, and the Land Team pulled ahead. "I'd feel a lot better if we weren't down one pilot."

"She's here with us in spirit," Modoch replied. "Let's just get this job done." The four members of the Land Team pressed on to stop the missile attack.

* * *

Gamma flew carefully over the city to where the destruction was. When it landed, List left her seat and headed to the ladder down.

"Where are you going?" Taye asked.

"To collect that water sample," Lisa replied.

"We should try and use Gamma to do that," he said. "We don't know how that thing is gonna react."

"I've got this," she replied. "I've been collecting and studying water samples for years on the Explorer. I can handle this."

"Just be careful," he said. She climbed down, and the left foot opened, allowing her to exit and walk out into the street. She looked around at the destruction, and was reminded of the floods that ravaged her hometown long ago. The sheer power of moving water….but this water had a mind of its own. She carefully walked up t one of the puddles, and unscrewed the cap on the sampling jar. Suddenly she turned, and a huge wave moving independently from everything else came at her. She turned and ran.

"Lisa!" Taye shouted over the com. "Run!" She ran as fast as she could back towards Gamma, but the wave was far faster than she was. Taye pulled the controls, and Gamma took off running towards them. Gamma dove and landed sideways on the ground, the wave hitting its back. Taye reached for the com again. "Lisa! Lisa, are you there? Speak to me?" The doors of the cockpit opened, and she climbed in, holding a jar of seemingly normal water.

"Thanks for the save," she said as she got herself strapped in. "Now let's get this sample back to the Professor to analyze." As they tried to take off, however, the wave reached up, like a hand, and grabbed gamma's leg, pulling it back down to the ground.

"What the hell?" Taye shouted.

"It….it grabbed us!" Lisa replied in shock.

"We need to get out of here and find out what this is," Taye said.

"Seems like that thing's not gonna let us," she replied. Gamma got to its feet, fists clenching.

* * *

Cinda's eyes popped open as the sound of explosions reached her ears. Her sixth sense began to perk up as everything around her became clearer and clearer. She felt a feeling of dread…that something was terribly wrong. As she slowly forced herself to sit up, she quickly realized what was going on. She watched in horror through the window as robot fighters did their best to fend off a missile attack from the bay just over a mile away from where she was.

"A Drule attack?" she asked herself, struggling to get to her feet. Her legs were still quite stiff from being bed ridden for as long as she had, and the casts made moving around nearly impossible. But she didn't even reach for the wheelchair, instead opting to hoist herself out of bed, leaning on a nearby chair, and staggering over to the window to get a better look. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Cliff and the team are out there," she said to herself. "And here I am not even able to leave this room, let alone get behind the controls of my ship." She let out a defeated sigh. Suddenly, she heard her door open. "Look, if you're coming in to lecture me about being out of bed again, you can take your opinions and stick 'em…"

"Cinda," a voice softly said to her, "Jeff sent me to check on you." Cinda turned around and saw Christiane. She nodded her head.

"I'm doing better," Cinda replied, "but out there…"

"I know," Christiane replied. "The robot fighters are getting gunned down left and right. Jeff had no choice but to launch the teams, even with some of the weapons systems still offline." She looked into her eyes. "Even if you were out there with them, Chip hasn't found a way to get the vehicles to form Voltron again."

"I know, I know," Cinda replied. "I just feel helpless. At least if I was out there, as part of the team….I don't know." Cinda made her way back to the bed and slumped into it. Christiane walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"The doctors are doing all they can to get you back to good heath again," she said. "The only thing I can offer is to listen, and do what I can." Cinda thought for a moment, then her eyes widened.

"I can't go out there," she said, "but you can."

"What are you saying?" Christiane asked.

"I'm saying this," Cinda said, reaching into a drawer on the side of her bed. She tossed something at Christiane, and she caught it. When she looked at it, it had an Arusian crest on it with _DXV_ emblazoned across it. "It's the key to the RPC. Take that thing up there and help them."

"But I…I've never flown one of those…" Christiane started to say. Quickly, Cinda leaned forward and touched Christiane's cheek. Without warning, a flood of images and memories exchanged beweeen them. Reacting, Christiane backed off, startled.

"You've now seen me do it," she said. "Just do what I did." Christiane still had a look of dread on her face, but gripped the key tightly in her hand and nodded, then left the room. As she closed the door, she looked at the key once more, then stared off into space thinking.

_I saw it all….she shouldn't even be alive._

* * *

In the darkness, a voice creeps through the night across three worlds. The voice echoes and is carried by the wind, yet only one pair of ears in the universe hears it.

_Tick tock, the clock goes on,  
__Time moves on from dusk 'till dawn.  
__She knows not what the signs doth mean,  
__And simply stares into its sheen.  
__A memory of loved one lost,  
__Her family shall pay this cost.  
__For covered in tears she vainly wept,  
__The watch is where my secret's kept._


End file.
